dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Wagstaff quotes
This page lists Wagstaff's quotes, which are spoken when the player examines an in-game object, or during certain in-game events. The player can alt-click items and objects to examine them. Wagstaff Tools Base Game * Axe- "Employs a wedge of precisely 45 degrees." * Luxury Axe- "Fascinating! Gold has much more durable properties here." * Shovel- "It is amazing what some twigs and flint can build." * Regal Shovel- "Strangely more durable than its stone counterpart." * Pickaxe- "A useful tool for acquiring minerals." * Opulent Pickaxe- "Strange, the gold makes it more durable, not less." * Razor- "Theoretically, it can be used to shave an animal." * Hammer- "For use on inanimate objects. Akin to a dissection scalpel." * Pitchfork- "A purposeful tool for prying turf." * Feather Pencil- "A lightweight writing implement for use on signage." * Brush- "Theoretically, the brushing of an animal's fur will endear me to them." * Saddle- "A rudimentary seat for traversing on domesticated animals." * War Saddle- "Requires a small sacrifice of rabbits for the sake of a war machine." * Glossamer Saddle- "Using butterfly wings as a construction material significantly lessens its weight." * Saddlehorn- "A length of curved metal for wresting a saddle off a beast's back." Shipwrecked * Machete- "A pragmatic tool for slashing objects." * Luxury Machete- "Gold is so plentiful here I can use it in household tools." Hamlet * Shears- "Cutting implements constructed from raw metal." Lights Base Game * Campfire (upon being built)- "Combustion at its finest." * Fire Pit (upon being built)- "It ignites at the mere introduction of fuel!" * Campfire (high)- "Hoohooo! An admirable display of thermodynamics!" * Fire Pit (high)- "Exothermic energy emitting at an alarming rate!" * Campfire (normal)- "An excellent source of thermal radiation." * Fire Pit (normal)- "No spark is required to ignite this fire." * Campfire (low)- "The wavelengths of the thermal waves are getting shorter." * Fire Pit (low)- "Getting dangerously low to being extinguished." * Campfire (embers)- "Requires more fuel to continue reacting exothermically." * Fire Pit (embers)- "It's down to cinders." * Campfire (out)- "Not even a trace of heat left." * Fire Pit (out)- "Remarkably, it will ignite on contact with a fuel source." * Torch- "Portable combustion. Direly needed in this environment." * Miner Hat- "The lens must focus the bioluminescence." * Pumpkin Lantern- "Strange. The length of its light emitting properties vary depending on the season." * Lantern- "A portable source of illumination that will no doubt come in handy." Reign of Giants * Endothermic Fire- "An endothermic nitre fire! Quite fascinating!" * Endothermic Fire Pit- "An endothermic nitre fire! Quite fascinating!" * Endothermic Fire (high)- "Emitting endothermic waves at an alarming rate!" * Endothermic Fire Pit (high)- "Sending out endothermic waves at an alarming rate!" * Endothermic Fire (normal)- "Fascinating! Absolutely fascinating!" * Endothermic Fire Pit (normal)- "Fascinating! Absolutely fascinating!" * Endothermic Fire (low)- "It requires more fuel to consume." * Endothermic Fire Pit (low)- "Needs more fuel to consume." * Endothermic Fire (embers)- "Nearing the end of its current fuel." * Endothermic Fire Pit (embers)- "Nearing the end of current fuel." * Endothermic Fire (out)- "I'll have to start it again." * Endothermic Fire Pit (out)- "I'll have to start it again." * Moggles- "Converts scents to visual light waves." Shipwrecked * Chiminea (all stages)- "Ah ha! I have achieved efficient combustion!" * Bottle Lantern- "Miniscule lighting in a bottle." * Boat Torch- "The fortunate angle of this stick makes for an ideal hanging device." * Boat Lantern- "An exemplary application for bioluminescence." * Obsidian Fire Pit (upon being built)- "The obsidian is a fantastic conductor of thermal energy." * Obsidian Fire Pit (high)- "The thermal energy output is enormous!" * Obsidian Fire Pit (normal)- "The obsidian really focuses the thermal output." * Obsidian Fire Pit (low)- "Not emitting as much energy as before." * Obsidian Fire Pit (embers)- "Still emanating a small amount of thermal energy." * Obsidian Fire Pit (out)- "It should ignite with the addition of a source of fuel." * Tar Lamp- "A simple yet effective design. Still smells though." * Buoyant Chiminea (upon being built)- "Efficiently contains an exothermic reaction on the water." * Buoyant Chiminea (high)- "A glorious blaze! Especially in such a water-logged environment." * Buoyant Chiminea (normal)- "Emitting thermal energy nominally." * Buoyant Chiminea (low)- "Evidence suggests the fire is getting low." * Buoyant Chiminea (embers)- "It will require more fuel to keep up the combustion process." * Buoyant Chiminea (out)- "It will require fuel to continue." Hamlet * Cork Candle Hat- "Presumably the cork will act as an insulator so my head doesn't burn." * Cowl- "Incredible. It's just like my goggles!" Survival Base Game * Backpack- "A fancy free way to bear my impedimenta." * Piggyback- "An epiphany in transporting technology." * Bird Trap- "An state-of-the-art snare for those elusive birds." * Bug Net- "An adequate replacement for the insect collecting tools I left at home." * Fishing Rod- "An elementary tool. Yet a very useful one." * Straw Roll- "The aroma of sweet hay has a lethargic effect." * Fur Roll- "Preposterously effective at producing lethargy." * Tent- "Its restorative properties are quite intriguing." * Trap- "A rudimentary invention to abduct small creatures." * Honey Poultice- "An excellent implementation of honey's antibiotic effect." * Healing Salve- "A panacea of spider venom." * Umbrella- "A portable canopy for the sun and the rain." * Compass- ** N- "North." ** S- "South." ** E- "East." ** W- "West." ** NE- "Northeast." ** SE- "Southeast." ** NW- "Northwest." ** SW- "Southwest." * Compass (generic)- "Theoretically, it is attracted to the magnetic poles of this world." * Compass (broken)- "I'll have to navigate henceforth without a compass." * Bundling Wrap- "A consolidation of rope and paper makes for good wrapping." * Bundling Wrap (no items, unable to bundle)- "If only I could wrap the incorporeal." * Bundled Supplies- "Amazing! The weight of the items inside are reduced when bundled together!" Reign of Giants * Insulated Pack- "A portable storage device for preventing food spoilage!" * Luxury Fan- "Produces an extraordinary amount of wind." * Siesta Lean-to- "For indulging in the therapeutic properties of a nap." * Siesta Lean-to (can't sleep)- " * Siesta Lean-to (monsters)- " * Siesta Lean-to (hungry)- " * Siesta Lean-to (in cave)- " * Tent (overheating)- " * Tent (burnt)- "It's fortuitous I was not in it at the time." * Siesta Lean-to (burnt)- "Obviously it was combustible." * Thermal Stone- "Fascinating! This stone is able to store thermal energy." * Thermal Stone (frozen)- "It has absorbed the sub-zero ambient temperature. * Thermal Stone (cold)- "Helpfully, its temperature change is linked with a chromatic one." * Thermal Stone (warm)- "Giving off thermal energy." * Thermal Stone (hot)- "Its thermal energy emissions warm the recesses of my viscera." * Pretty Parasol- "It's translucency provides little protection." Shipwrecked * Thatch Pack- "Palm leaves make for an outstanding building material." * Booty Bag- "Its metaphysical properties allow it to spontaneously generate dubloons." * Sea Sack- "A sack that protects perishables, but it is made from perishables itself." * Tropical Fan- "Fascinating! It controls air currents." * Silly Monkey Ball- "He he. I can see what those simians see in this amusing sphere." * Tropical Parasol- "It provides a modicum of protection from the elements." * Anti Venom- "A tincture of antibodies." * Palm Leaf Hut (normal, burning, and burnt)- "A rudimentary structure that will keep the rain away. In theory." Hamlet * Bug B'Gone- "An excellent merger of tubers and predatory plant stalk." * Bird Whistle- "A bird whistle that appears to call an exceedingly large bird." Food Base Game * Crock Pot (empty)- "In need of ingredients." * Crock Pot (cooking, long time left)- "I'll recite the digits of pi while I wait." * Crock Pot (cooking, short time left)- "Must be using high frequency radiation to cook." * Crock Pot (finished)- "Done already? Remarkable!" * Bee Box- "A factory for industrious insects." * Bee Box (no honey)- "Currently empty. I shall have to rectify that." * Bee Box (some honey)- "The process is not yet complete." * Bee Box (full of honey)- " * Basic Farm and Improved Farm- "Gardening fundamentals seem to work the same here." * Basic Farm and Improved Farm (growing)- "It's growing at a remarkable rate!" * Basic Farm and Improved Farm (needs fertilizer)- "It would benefit from further fertilization." * Ice Box- "Just like the ice boxes at home." * Drying Rack- "Not the most sophisticated tool but it will do." * Drying Rack (drying)- "Still undergoing the evaporation process." * Drying Rack (finished)- "Food dries so rapidly here!" Reign of Giants * Crock Pot (burnt)- "Bah. Thermal energy has been applied overzealously." * Bee Box (burnt)- "Where have the bees gone to?" * Basic and Improved Farm (burnt)- "Perhaps caused by an exothermic internal reaction." * Drying Rack (drying in rain)- "The moist atmosphere is not helping the drying process." * Drying Rack (burnt)- "Perhaps it was a little too dry." * Bucket-o-poop- "Manure smells the same in this world." Shipwrecked * Mussel Stick- "An ingenious invention fabricated from readily available materials." * Mussel Bed- "Theoretically, I can farm my own bivalve molluscs here." * Fish Farm (empty)- "Entirely devoid of fish at the moment." * Fish Farm (growing)- "A wild selection of aquatic craniates. Still in egg form." * Fish Farm (one fish)- "Evidence suggests a roe has hatched." * Fish Farm (two fish)- "In theory, more eggs will be able to hatch." * Fish Farm (three fish)- "Theoretically this farm could still hold more fish." * Fish Farm (four fish)- "It's reached capacity! How wonderful!" Hamlet * Sprinkler- "A dynamic mechanical atomizer of H2O!" Science Base Game * Science Machine- "How interesting! Proximity affects its usability." * Alchemy Engine- "Even alchemy operates differently here." * Thermal Measurer- "Amazing! Gold has mercurial properties here." * Rainometer- "Those elements would never make a barometer at home." * Lightning Rod- "Attracts the electrostatic discharge of a lightning strike." * Lightning Rod (charged)- "Curious, it gives off light energy but no thermal energy." * Gunpowder- "An ingenious invention. Capable of much destruction." Reign of Giants * Science Machine (burnt)- "Non-functioning." * Alchemy Engine (burnt)- "Appears it was combustible." * Thermal Measurer (burnt)- "Cannot function as is." * Rainometer (burnt)- "Just carbon now." * Ice Flingomatic (off)- "I switched it off to save on fuel." * Ice Flingomatic (on)- "Primed for fire fighting!" * Ice Flingomatic (low fuel)- "It has almost consumed all of its available fuel." * Electrical Doodad- "A crystal diode made of gold and rocks! I have many uses for this!" Shipwrecked * Sea Lab- "Science on the sea! How marvelous!" * Ice Maker 3000 (empty and medium)- "A practical electric refrigeration unit that doesn't require electricity!" * Ice Maker 3000 (high)- "Producing endothermic reactions at an alarming rate!" * Ice Maker 3000 (low)- "Theoretically, it will require more fuel soon." * Ice Maker 3000 (very low)- "The fuel must be replenished immediately!" * Ice Maker 3000 (out)- "It requires fuel to convert to endothermic energy." * Quacken Drill- "Such a simple design. Yet so effectively destructive!" Hamlet * Smelter- "Magnificent! Perhaps I can build a factory here as well." * Oscillating Fan- "Magnificent! What a marvel of engineering!" Exclusive to PS4 * Accomploshrine- "A puzzle! Let's hope it's a good one!" Fight Base Game * Spear- "Not incredibly effective weapon, but it has other uses." * Ham Bat- "Remarkably destructive yet still susceptible to food spoilage." * Boomerang- "The unbalanced aerodynamic forces acting upon it create an eliptical airborne path." * Boomerang (hit self)- "Missed! My calculations must be off." * Blow Dart- "A potent pneumatic projectile weapon." * Sleep Dart- "This mixture of bee stinger and feather has a soporific effect!" * Fire Dart- "Curious. What produces the spark that consumes the charcoal?" * Football Helmet- "Has oddly large protective qualities given its considerable softness." * Grass Suit- "Approximately a 1 on the Mohs Scale." * Log Suit- "I can study my attackers more closely with this rudimentary armor." * Marble Suit- "Its weight increases when worn, but not when carried. Fascinating!" * Bee Mine- "An absolute revelation agrarian warfare." * Tooth Trap- "How magnificently unmerciful!" Reign of Giants * Scalemail- "Is it made of asbestos?" * Morning Star- "Curious. It smells faintly of ozone." * Weather Pain- "Where does the air current originate?" Shipwrecked * Poison Spear- "Luckily the venom gland doesn't weigh down the tip of the spear." * Poison Dart- "An excellent pneumatic device that delivers a slow painful death." * Coconade- "An inspired combination of gunpowder and hard round fruit." * Coconade (lit)- "Hoohoo! I cannot wait to see it explode!" * Spear Gun (empty), Spear Gun- "A tool to propel homicidal weapons at an enemy." * Poison Spear Gun- "A pernicious propellant." * Obsidian Spear Gun- "An exothermic propellant launched via a hyperelastic material." * Cutlass Supreme- "An excellent killing implement." * Horned Helmet- "The water resistant properties of the aquatic bound bovine have transfered to this headgear." * Seashell Suit- "A rudimentary design but moderately effective." * Limestone Suit- "Has considerably more weight when it is worn." * Cactus Armor- "Defensive clothing constructed from contentious cactus projectiles." Hamlet * Halberd- "A marvelously versatile instrument capable of causing incredible harm!" * Cork Bat- "The detriment of its light weight are counteracted by its relative ease to construct." * Weevole Mantle- "Exoskeleton armor to protect my endoskeleton." * Mant Mask- "Evidently it masks my human scent as well." * Mant Suit- "What a wonderful way to infiltrate a suspicious society." * Fancy Helmet- "Incredibly durable. Though incredibly dense as well." * Tin Suit- "The riveting in this suit is quite sophisticated." * Blunderbuss- "A magnificent killing instrument. Such a sleek design." Structures Base Game * Birdcage- "An intricate enclosure for scrutinizing the local wildlife." * Birdcage (occupied)- "Fascinating! This bird has alchemical abilities." * Birdcage (occupied, sleeping)- "It sleeps standing up. Curious." * Pig House- "That house has been built at an alarmingly obtuse angle." * Pig House (occupied, lights on)- "How many porcine people fit in there?" * Pig House (occupied, lights off)- "Fascinating! They think they're hiding." * Rabbit Hutch- "Where do they grow the material for their habitats?" * Hay Wall (held)- "Not terribly heavy." * Hay Wall- "A temporary structure if I ever saw one." * Wood Wall (held)- "Segment of a wall made from boards and rope." * Wood Wall- "Sufficient for the short term." * Stone Wall (held)- "It would be more useful if it were placed on the ground." * Stone Wall- "Some solid protection to prevent unwanted trespassing." * Chest- "Has a lock, but it does not require a key. Curious." * Sign- "Curious. It's somehow entangled with my map." * Potted Fern- "A bit of horticulture warms the spirit." * Mini Sign (held)- "Its function is better realized when it is stuck in the ground." * Mini Sign (empty)- "It will be of better use if it's drawn upon." * Mini Sign (draw with no subject)- " * Mini Sign (drawn on)- "A wonderfully effective way to categorize my things." * Wood Fence (held)- "Theoretically, this would be of better use in the ground." * Wood Fence- "A simple but effective way to control the wanderings of domestic animals." * Wood Gate (held)- "I firmly believe this could be of better use in the ground." * Wood Gate- "A gate. Evidence suggests you can go through it." Reign of Giants * Pig House (burnt)- "Retains its structure amazingly well." * Rabbit Hutch (burnt)- "Still holds some residual heat." * Hay Wall (burnt)- "Predictable." * Wood Wall (burnt)- "Unsurprising. Wood is combustible." * Chest (burnt)- "No longer functioning." * Scaled Chest- "The contents are currently incombustible." * Sign (burnt)- "Wood is prone to burning." Shipwrecked * Sand Castle- "Fascinating, it seems to add protection against psychic attack." * Sand Castle (sand)- "Its psychic protective properties have depleted." * Wildbore House (normal, burning, and burnt)- "Rudimentary, but quite sound structurally." * Prime Ape Hut (normal, burning, and burnt)- "What treasures have these curious creatures amassed!" * Limestone Wall (held)- "It's of more use when it is on the ground." * Limestone Wall- "Interesting. Coral that has use as a corral." * Dragoon Den- "Fascinating! This creature assumes himself to be some kind of strongman." * Sandbag (held)- "A small obstacle for flood prevention." * Sandbag- "Theoretically, it will stem the tide. For a little while." * Seaworthy (Vanilla or ROG world)- "That invaluable dark fuel is powering transportation to another world!" * Seaworthy (SW world)- "That invaluable dark fuel is powering transportation to another world!" * Buoy- "A buoyant emitter of visible light waves." * Sea Chest- "Buoyant storage! This will revolutionize sea-going affairs!" * Ballphin Palace- "Where are all those playful mammals coming from?" * Sea Wall (held)- "A strong wall. But more effective on the ground." * Sea Wall- "Presumably, this will withstand external attack." Hamlet * Cork Barrel (normal and burnt)- "A small container constructed of a lightweight material." Refine Base Game * Rope- "Refined grass braided into quite a durable cord." * Boards- "Board fabrication without planing tools! Extraordinary!" * Cut Stone- "Rectangular cuboid stonework with many uses." * Papyrus- "This paper has interesting clothlike properties." * Purple Gem- "Amazingly adept at focusing the dark fuel." * Nightmare Fuel- "I must find a way to return with this. It will revolutionize the world!!" * Beeswax- "Refined byproduct of honey production." * Wax Paper- "The melding of paper and wax for the purpose of preservation." Shipwrecked * Cloth- "Functional and flexible." * Limestone- "Sedimentary rock composed of coral." * Empty Bottle- "A shame. I was looking forward to a communication." * Coral Nubbin- "I must find the ideal spot on the seafloor to plant this." Hamlet * Claw Palm Sapling- "Evidence would suggest it wouldn't survive in the wild." Magic Base Game * Meat Effigy- "A chance to learn from failure." * Prestihatitator- "Ah yes! Exactly the knowledge I seek." * Shadow Manipulator- "For harnessing the dark forces lurking about." * Pan Flute- "Proven to produce a sonamolant song." * Night Light- "Amazing. It emits a psychic attack along with light energy!" * Night Armor- "Armor made from the dark fuel! I cannot wait to see its effects." * Dark Sword- "Dark fuel forged into a fascinating weapon! Its military applications are endless!" * One-man Band- "That wonderful dark fuel is augmenting the effectiveness of my playing." * Bat Bat- "Amazing! It converts psychic energy into kinetic energy." * Belt of Hunger- "This dark fuel could truly solve the world's hunger problems." * Chilled Amulet- "An endothermic device somehow activated by its proximity to my sternum." * Nightmare Amulet- "It uses dark fuel to induce psychic attack! I love it." * Life Giving Amulet- "Finally a way to experience what death is like!" * Fire Staff- "The dark fuel is feeding the gem's exothermic properties!" * Ice Staff- "The stone must concentrate the endothermic energy." * Telelocator Staff- "So it is possible to bend three dimensional space. I knew it!" * Telelocator Focus (full)- "A focus for spacetime manipulation." * Telelocator Focus (missing gem)- "Requires stones of an amaranthine color." * Telolocator Socket (full)- "Contains a precisely placed gem of a particular pigment." * Telelocator Socket (missing gem)- "Requires stones of an amaranth color." Reign of Giants * Meat Effigy (burnt)- "A life gone up in flames!" * Prestihatitator (burnt)- "I heartily wish it hadn't burnt." * Shadow Manipulator (burnt)- "Even the arcane can burn." * Old Bell- "It oscillates at an unusual wavelength." Shipwrecked * Piratihatitator- "If I could return home with this machine, I could revolutionize the world!" * Piratihatitator (burnt)- "My plans for a scientific revolution have gone up in flames." * Dripple Pipes- "Yet another instrument I would very much like to bring back with me." Hamlet * Hogus Porkusator (normal and burnt)- "A source of arcane knowledge in the form of an amusing air borne pig." * Skyworthy (non-Hamlet world)- "I must learn how to harness the dark fuel into a teleportation device!" * Skyworthy (Hamlet world)- "Another innovation that runs on dark fuel!" * Living Artifact- "An ancient war machine! I must appraise its funtionality! sic" Dress Base Game * Sewing Kit- "The hound's tooth needle has proven quite dependable." * Rabbit Earmuffs- "Keeps in thermal waves. Keeps out sound waves." * Straw Hat- "Required a large amount of grass to construct. But fairly worth the effort." * Beefalo Hat- "A captivating cap for cattle camouflage. And it keeps me warm!" * Beekeeper Hat- "Its translucent mesh allows for closer contact." * Feather Hat- "Attracting birds. Perhaps they think me one of them?" * Winter Hat- "A knitted hat constructed from silk and grass." * Top Hat- "An extravagant hat. And one that is affecting my brain waves." * Dapper Vest- "The hound's tooth has proven quite comfortable. Interesting..." * Breezy Vest- "Allows for proper air convection." * Puffy Vest- "Allows for proper air conduction." * Bush Hat- "How odd! Such a rudimentary disguise, yet so effective." * Garland- "It counteracts the effects of psychic attack! Fascinating!" * Walking Cane- "Amazing! It passes kinetic energy onto its user." Reign of Giants * Cat Cap- "For something fashioned from spider webs it's remarkably unsticky." * Fashion Melon- "It's sticky and made with sticks. Fascinating!" * Ice Cube- "Freezes the brain and lowers my internal body temperature." * Rain Coat- "An excellent insulator of moisture and electrostatic charge." * Rain Hat- "Excellent apparel for traversing rainy weather." * Summer Frest- "Quite effective in reflecting thermal waves." * Floral Shirt- "The flowers have fused into a pattern! Fascinating!" * Eyebrella- "Perspicillum for precipitation." * Hibearnation Vest- "Appetite suppressing winter apparel! Astonishing!" Shipwrecked * Brain of Thought- "The schematics for a plethora of incredible inventions are in now contained within my brain!" * Snakeskin Hat- "Smells not unlike wet snake." * Snakeskin Jacket- "The snake scale is quite water resistant." * Blubber Suit- "Smells faintly of ambergris." * Windbreaker- "Has an unbelievable resistance to gale force winds." * Tar Suit- "An entirely effective rain suit! Could be a bit more durable." * Particulate Purifier- "Amazing! It functions without requiring a sealed cover over the mouth!" * Sleek Hat- "Incredible. It's worn on the head, yet affects the whole body." * Shark Tooth Crown- "In theory, this fabricated bravado will restore my mental state." * Dumbrella- "Its duplicate canopies have increased its effectiveness exponentially." Hamlet * Gas Mask- "It appears that those ocular plumes are great at air filtration." * Pith Hat- "Armored head protection amazingly suited to jungle exploration." * Thunderhat- "A lightning rod mere inches from my brain. What an intriguing experiment!" Ancient Base Game * Thulecite- "That captivating dark fuel is concentrated in these stones." * Thulecite Wall (held)- "A wall segment made from the endemic technology." * Thulecite Wall- "Fascinating! I would love to decipher those markings." * Thulecite Medallion (min)- "It's attuned to areas of psychic attack." * Thulecite Medallion (rising low)- "It's picking up fluctuations." * Thulecite Medallion (rising high)- "It's releasing a pulse. Almost as if it were alive!" * Thulecite Medallion (max)- "Hohoo! I'm being hit with fluctuating psychic attacks!" * Thulecite Medallion (receding high)- "The pulses are coming less frequently now." * Thulecite Medallion (receding low)- "The psychic attacks are over. What a shame!" * Thulecite Medallion (outside ruins)- "I'll need to find a place where this works." * The Lazy Forager- "The dark fuel must be somehow manipulating electromagnetic forces." * Magiluminescence- "A dark fuel infused discharger of kinetic and light energy." * Construction Amulet- "A facilitator for the breaking of the laws of conservation!" * The Lazy Explorer- "Quite similar to my Telebrella but it uses that fascinating dark fuel!" * Star Caller's Staff- "The dark fuel in this staff allows me to break all known laws of physics!" * Deconstruction Staff- "The stone must act as a conduit for the dark energy." * Pick/Axe- "A revelation! Two tools have been merged into one!" * Thulecite Crown- "A solid field is being created out of the dark fuel. What a revelation!" * Thulecite Suit- "That wonderful dark fuel provides an extra barrier to this armor." * Thulecite Club- "That fascinating dark energy has amplified the brutality of this weapon." * Houndius Shootius (held)- "Those rocks possess considerable power." * Houndius Shootius- "It forms a loyalty to its manufacturer! How fascinating!" Nautical Shipwrecked * Log Raft- "The dispersal of weight should keep me briefly afloat." * Raft- "A moderately manufactured buoyant craft." * Row Boat- "A sufficient ship for my mundane explorative tasks." * Cargo Boat- "A top-notch transporter of goods across bodies of water." * Armored Boat- "Sometimes the simplest designs are the most impressive." * Encrusted Boat- "Surprisingly agile, despite its chaotic design." * Surfboard- " * The 'Sea Legs'- "This looks well kept. As if the owner has used it recently." * Boat Repair Kit- "Strange. Where did the glue come from?" * Thatch Sail- "Passable material for capturing wind currents." * Cloth Sail- "Based its malleability and texture, this will make me go fast!" * Snakeskin Sail- "Theoretically, it's reliable despite its patchy appearance." * Feather Lite Sail- "These feathers appear to be adept at attracting wind currents." * Iron Wind- "Yet another contrivance which makes use of those versatile gears!" * Boat Cannon- "Explosive! Someone could do considerable damage with this!" * Quackering Ram- "An exceptionally enormous blunt object to hit things with." * Sea Trap (held and placed)- "I do hope this yields a lobster dinner." * Sea Yard (off)- "I must extract more tar for this marvelous machine to work again!" * Sea Yard (on)- "Magnificent. I could use this kind of automation in my factory!" * Sea Yard (out of fuel)- "Getting precariously low on fuel." * Tar Extractor (off)- "It requires the turning of a switch to function." * Tar Extractor (on)- "Splendid. We very much need something like this at home." * Tar Extractor (out of fuel)- "Evidence suggests it needs more tar." * Trawl Net- "What enigmas of the deep can I uncover!" * Trawl Net (detached)- "Full of the wonders of the sea!" * Trawl Net (sinking)- "Theoretically, it will reach the bottom soon." * Trawl Net (sinking soon)- "Descending rapidly..." * Spyglass- "The glass bottle makes an uncommonly good looking glass." * Super Spyglass- "The refraction properties of that lens is astonishing!" * Captain Hat- "Curious. It appears to have an affect on my sailing competency." * Pirate Hat- "Effects the probability of my success as a sea captain." * Lucky Hat- "Incredible. It increases the probability of finding treasure!" * Life Jacket- "Ingenious! The empty glass bottles will keep me buoyant!" Hamlet * Cork Bowl Canoe- "Theoretically, it works. Though I won't predict for how long." Volcanic Shipwrecked * Obsidian Machete- "An adamantine blade with exothermic properties." * Obsidian Axe- "Incredible! The obsidian is converting kinetic energy into thermal energy." * Obsidian Spear- "Initial observations suggest the obsidian gets really hot." * Obsidian Armor- "The reptilian heart and obsidian have imbued it with incendiary properties." * Obsidian Coconade- "Contains an explosive amount of potential energy." * Howling Conch- "Intriguing! Its sound reverberations have an effect on the weather!" * Sail Stick- "A superlative utilization of dark fuel. The world will be better for its introduction!" * Volcano Staff- "Such power focused into a portable staff! Magnificent!" Treasure Hunting Hamlet * Disarming Tools- "An aid in negotiating those violent booby traps." * Ball Pein Hammer- "A diminutive tool, ideal for negotiating the removal of gems." * Gold Pan- "I do hope the holes were meant to be there." * Magnifying Glass- "Excellent! A burning glass!" City Planning Hamlet * Lamp Post (off)- " * Lamp Post (on)- " * Town House- " * The Sterling Trough Deli- " * Pigg and Pigglet's General Store- " * Curly Tails Mud Spa- " * Swinesbury Fine Grocer's- " * Miss Sow's Floral Arrangements- " * 'The Sty' Oddities Emporium- " * The Flying Pig Arcane Shop- " * The Boar's Tusk Weapon Shop- " * The Sow's Ear Hat Shop- " * My City Hall- " * Slanty Shanty- " * Security Contract- " Renovate Hamlet * House Expansion Permit- " * Demolition Permit- " Flooring * Wood Flooring- " * Marble Flooring- " * Checkered Flooring- " * Slate Flooring- " * Sheet Metal Flooring- " * Garden Stone Flooring- " * Geometric Tiles Flooring- " * Shag Carpet- " * Transitional Flooring- " * Wood Panel Flooring- " * Herringbone Flooring- " * Hexagon Flooring- " * Curcy Hoof Flooring- " * Octagon Flooring- " Shelves * Carved Bookshelf- " * Basic Bookshelf- " * Cinderblock Bookshelf- " * Marble Shelf- " * Glass Shelf- " * Ladder Shelf- " * Hutch Shelf- " * Industrial Shelf- " * Adjustable Shelf- " * Windowed Cabinet- " * Wall Mounted Shelf- " * A-Frame Shelf- " * Crates Shelf- " * Fridge- " * Floating Shelf- " * Pipe Shelf- " * Hat Tree- " * Pallet Shelf- " Plantholders * Basic Plantholder- "Burgeoning." * WIP Plantholder- "Viable." * Fancy Plantholder- "Flourishing." * Bonsai Plantholder- "Cultivated." * Dishgarden Plantholder- "Semi-spherical." * Philodendron Plantholder- "Germinating." * Orchid Plantholder- "Flourishing." * Draceana Plantholder- "Thriving." * Xerographica Plantholder- "Swinging." * Birdcage Plantholder- "Swaying." * Palm Plantholder- "Crescive." * ZZ Plantholder- "Budding." * Fernstand Plantholder- "Shaggy." * Fern Plantholder- "Suspended." * Terrarium Plantholder- "Insulated." * Plantpet Plantholder- "Enjoyable." * Traps Plantholder- "Predatory." * Pitcher Plantholder- "Receptic." * Marble Plantholder- "Flourishing." * "Character" Tree- " * Festive Tree- " Columns * Planed Wood Column- "Sturdy." * Millinery Column- "Luxurious." * Round Column- "Cylindrical." * Lit Marble Column- "Refined." Wall Papers * Wood Panelling- " * Checkered Wall Paper- " * Floral Wall Paper- " * Sunflower Wall Paper- " * Harlequin Wall Paper- " * Peagawk Wall Paper- " * Orange Wall Paper- " * Purple Wall Paper- " * Rope Wall Panneling- " * Circle Wall Tiling- " * Marble Wall Tiling- " * Fine Wall Tiling- " * Full Wall Moulding- " * Upholstered Wall- " Ceiling Lights * Wired Bulb- "Revolutionary!" * Metal Shade Lamp- "Riveting." * Chandalier- "Incendiary." * Rope Light- "Inspired!" * Dual Rope Light- "Entwined." * Blown Glass Bulb- " * Cherry Lamp Shade- "Ravishing." * Hanging Blooming Lamp- " * Hanging Floral Lamp- " * Tophat Light- "Charming." * Derby Light- "Attractive." Wall Decorations * Photo- "Photographic." * Full Length Mirror- "Reflective." * Embroidery Hoop- "Elaborate." * Mosaic- "Variegated." * Wreath- "Circular." * Axe- "Honed." * Hunt- "Tapered." * Periodic Table- "Riveting!" * Gears Art- "Enchanting!" * Cape- "Blustering." * No Smoking- "Cautioning." * Black Cat- "Advertising." * Tasteful Fish Mounting- "Piscean." * Beefalo Mounting- "Bovine." Chairs * Classic Chair- "Enchanting." * Corner Chair- "Perpendicular." * Bench- "Pronged." * Horned Chair- "Thorny." * Footrest- "Podial." * Lounge Chair- "Serene." * Massager Chair- "Intriguing." * Stuffed Chair- "Polyhedral." * Rocking Chair- "Metronomic." * Ottoman Chair- "Reposing." * Fancy Chaise- "Lavish." House Upgrades * Cottage Kit- "The elements to construct a cabin facade for my home." * Tudor Home Kit- "Components to make the outside of my home more visually pleasing." * Gothic Home Kit- "Evidently, I will have to build this myself." * Brick Home Kit- "Peraphernalia to do some exterior home improvements." * Turreted Home Kit- "Material for constructing a fine home exterior." * Villa Kit- "Theoretically, this will improve the appearance of my home." * Manor Kit- "Evidence would suggest I can improve my living arrangements." Doors * Hardwood Door- "I've broadened my horizons. And my home." * Stone Archway- "The doorway to expanding my horizons." * Forest Door- "Intriguing. The internal expansion is not visible from the outside." * Wrought Iron Door- "An elaborate entryway to another room." * Curtained Door- "Beguiling." * Industrial Door- "Riveting. It's like I never left the factory." * Round Doorway- "Cordial." * Gothic Door- "Welcoming." Windows * Peaked Curtain Window- " * Round Burlap Window- " * Peaked Window- " * Square Window- " * Tall Window- " * Large Square Curtain Window- " * Tall Curtain Window- " * Greenhouse Wall- " Rugs * Eye Rug- "Hypnotic." * Square Throw Rug- "Quadratic." * Oval Rug- "Efflorescent." * Large Rug- "Botanic." * Fur Throw Rug- "Peltish." * Hedgehog Rug- "Charming." * Porcupus Rug- "Macabre." * Hoofprint Rug- "Delightful." * Octagon Rug- "Patterned." * Swirl Rug- "Vortical." * Catcoon Rug- "Morbid." * Rubbermat Rug- "Bouncy." * Web Rug- "Viscous." * Metal Rug- "Riveting." * Wormhole Rug- "Intriguing." * Braid Rug- "Textile." * Beard Rug- "Hirsute." * Nailbed Rug- "Precarious." * Crime Rug- "Intriguing..." * Soccer Rug- "Geometric." Lamps * Fringe Lamp- " * Stainglass Lamp- " * Downbridge Lamp- " * Dual Embroidered Lamp- " * Ceramic Lamp- " * Glass Lamp- " * Dual Fringes Lamp- " * Candelabra Lamp- " * Elizabethan Lamp- " * Gothic Lamp- " * Orb Lamp- " * Bellshade Lamp- " * Crystals Lamp- " * Upturn Lamp- " * Dual Upturn Lamp- " * Spool Lamp- " * Edison Lamp- " * Adjustable Lamp- " * Right Angle Lamp- " * Fancy Lamp- " Tables * Round Table- "Circular." * Hard Wood Desk- "Rectangular." * DIY Table- "Uncomplicated." * College Table- "Rudimentary." * Crate Table- "Practical." * Chess Table- "Thought provoking." Tinkering Base Game * Spectoggles- "Refracted lenses polished to a specific curvature so I can see better." * Infroggles- "I do hope to catch a glimpse of the night creature with these." * Visor- "I designed it so I can study sound reverberations while I'm engaged in combat." * Fryfocals- "Tiny spheres of static energy make a marvelous flaming projectile." * Telebrella- "A short range, aerial teleportation antenna in convenient-to-carry umbrella form." * Telipad- "The receiver pad for my short range teleportation device." * Thumper- "Delivers a pragmatic shock wave of ground reverberations." Nature - Plants Base Game * Evergreen- "I deduce it's not one of the possessed kind." * Lumpy Evergreen- "It must undergo some kind of spontaneous generation." * Spiky Tree- "It abounds with twigs." * Evergreen (stump)- "Excellent specimen. I should perform a necropsy on it!" * Lumpy Evergreen (stump)- "The cross section of a tree I have cleaved." * Spiky Tree (stump)- "Cleaving it has cut short its ability to survive." * Evergreen (burning)- "Undergoing an exothermic redox reaction." * Lumpy Evergreen (burning)- "Combustion at work." * Spiky Tree (burning)- "Scientific proof that this tree is combustible." * Evergreen (burnt)- "Just soot and ash now." * Lumpy Evergreen (burnt)- "Apt to become air particulate at the first stiff breeze." * Spiky Tree (burnt)- "Evidence that a fire has occurred here recently." * Evergreen (sapling)- "I suspect it will grow quickly, like most things in this world." * Log- "Cross-section of a tree. For fuel and construction purposes." * Log (burning)- "Combusting beautifully." * Charcoal- "The result of pyrolysis." * Pine Cone- "My favorite portable Fibonacci sequence." * Marble Tree- "A deposit of metamorphic rock in the form of a tree." * Totally Normal Tree (normal and stump)- "I've never seen such vitality in a tree!" * Living Log- "I do wish logs at home were similarly afflicted." * Sapling- "I predict it will be a tree soon enough." * Sapling (picked)- "Experience dictates it will grow back." * Sapling (burning)- "All wood will burn." * Sapling (held)- "I will endeavor to find suitable soil for this." * Twigs- "A common resource with a remarkable amount of applications. * Grass Tuft- "Has an unusually strong tensile strength." * Grass Tuft (picked)- "Luckily the growth rate here is extraordinarily rapid." * Grass Tuft (barren)- "I deduce it requires fertilization." * Grass Tuft (burning)- "An alluring example of thermodynamics." * Grass Tuft (held)- "Just as adaptable as the grass types I'm used to." * Cut Grass- "I've never seen such tensile strength in a grass before!" * Berry Bush- "I detect a slight smell of primrose." * Berry Bush (picked)- "Fortuitously, those fruit germinates quickly here." * Berry Bush (barren)- "If my theory is correct, the bush requires some cultivation." * Berry Bush (burning)- " * Berry Bush (held)- "Quite adaptable to different soils." * Reeds- "Good for paper, if it is anything like its earthly counterparts." * Reeds (burning)- "Apparently susceptible to combustion." * Reeds (picked)- "Theoretically, they will grow back." * Cut Reeds- "Pliable yet tough. Very useful. Very useful indeed." * Plant- "An exceptional example of plant life here." * Plant (growing)- "Germinating rapidly." * Plant (ready to be picked)- "It has an exceptionally rapid growth rate." * Marsh Plant- "A decorative plant of no practical use." * Spiky Bush- "An abundant source of twigs." * Spiky Bush (picked)- "Given the rapid growth rate here, it should grow back soon." * Spiky Bush (burning)- "Wood is combustible. Even in this damp environment." * Spiky Bush (held)- "Strange, those barbarous thorns aren't harmful like this." * Flower- "I feel oddly comforted by picking these. How compelling..." * Petals- "Smells faintly of chamomile." * Evil Flower- "Theoretically it has been in contact with some of that dark fuel." * Dark Petals- "I calculate it's been infused with dark fuel." * Carrot (planted)- "A root vegetable that's gathering soil nutrients." * Red Mushroom- "A red capped mushroom. Theoretically, it's poisonous." * Red Mushroom (sleeping)- "The season is conducive to fungus growing." * Red Mushroom (picked)- "I can reasonably assume it will grow back soon." * Green Mushroom- "I will have to cook it to take advantage of its medicinal properties." * Green Mushroom (sleeping)- "A sure sign the ground is saturated with water." * Green Mushroom (picked)- "An influx of rain will cause it to grow again." * Blue Mushroom- "This will most certainly not agree with me." * Blue Mushroom (sleeping)- "A fungal discovery!" * Blue Mushroom (picked)- "Presumably it will regrow when on adequately saturated ground." Reign of Giants * Birchnut Tree- "A tree. But it gives off a strange energy." * Birchnut Tree (stump)- "It doesn't have that many rings. Must be quite young." * Birchnut Tree (burning)- "Combusting at an alarming rate." * Birchnut Tree (burnt)- "A pile of burnt carbon." * Birchnut Tree (sapling)- "Everything in this world grows shockingly quickly." * Sapling (withered)- "The weather has withered it." * Grass Tuft (withered)- "Presumably it's the heat that is causing it to wither." * Berry Bush (withered)- "These bushes are susceptible to this exceptional heat." * Plant (withered)- "Not fit for the current weather conditions." * Birchnut- "The possessed topiaries are immensely protective of these." * Cactus- "Intrinsically reactionary!" * Cactus (picked)- "I assume it will grow back." * Tumbleweed- "What mysteries are within that mobile sphere of branches?" Shipwrecked * Berry Bush (held)- "Its ability to produce berries does not work out of the ground." * Jungle Tree- "I wonder if this one is possessed?" * Jungle Tree (stump)- "How many rings does it have?" * Jungle Tree (burning)- "Always glad to see an exothermic event." * Jungle Tree (burnt)- "Evidence of combustion." * Jungle Tree (sapling)- "Based on my observations, it should only take a few days to grow." * Jungle Tree Seed- "I see the Fibonacci sequence is prevalent here, too." * Palm Tree- "Its fronds are quite large and could be made useful." * Palm Tree (stump, 1)- "I believe that was my work, but it's hard to say for sure." * Palm Tree (stump, 2)- "Presumably, it won't grow again. * Palm Tree (burning)- "Ah. Thermal combustion at work." * Palm Tree (burnt, 1)- "It's been reduced to a pile of carbon." * Palm Tree (burnt, 2)- "Its flammability has been proven without a shadow of a doubt." * Palm Tree (sapling)- "Presumably, it has a rapid growth rate." * Palm Leaf- "Large leaf. Sizable fronds. Excellent for construction purposes." * Regular Jungle Tree- "Glorious! A possessed tree! I need a closer look." * Bamboo Patch- "Ah, excellent! Bamboo can easily be bent to my will." * Bamboo Patch (barren)- "I can reasonably deduce that it needs fertilization." * Bamboo Patch (burnt)- "Nothing but a pile of carbon now." * Bamboo Patch (stump)- "Luckily bamboo regenerates rapidly." * Bamboo Root- "I can reasonably deduce that it needs dirt." * Bamboo- "A versatile and pliable perennial plant I can use to make stuff." * Viney Bush- "Ah! Those gnarled branches look very useful." * Snake Den- "Ah! Those gnarled branches look very useful." * Viney Bush (barren)- "Initial observations lead me to believe it needs fertilizer." * Viney Bush (burnt)- "Evidence of an exothermic reaction." * Snake Den (burnt)- "Evidence of an exothermic reaction." * Viney Bush (stump)- "Based on past evidence, I can theorize this will grow back fairly quickly." * Snake Den (stump)- "Based on past evidence, I can theorize this will grow back." * Viney Bush Root- "I predict it will need to go in the ground." * Vine- "A ropey branch. I can think of nine good uses for it already." * Mangrove- "An impressive root system. In theory it would help avoid water saturation." * Mangrove (burnt)- "Its proximity to water was not enough to impede combustion." * Grass (water)- "I can reasonably presume this is a type of grass." * Brainy Sprout (normal and picked)- "A neurological network of nautical knowledge!" * Seaweed (planted and picked)- "A useful aquatic vegetation." * Tidal Plant- "Plantlife. Evidently, they're drawn to this climate." Hamlet * Claw Palm Tree (normal, burning, burnt, and stump)- "An invaluable source of a hydrophobic substance." * Cork- "A lightweight, hydrophobic material." * Claw Palm Sapling (planted)- " * Rainforest Tree- " * Rainforest Tree (burning)- " * Rainforest Tree (burnt)- " * Rainforest Tree (stump)- " * Sick Rainforest Tree- " * Cocooned Tree- " * Jungle Burr- " * Rainforest Tree Sapling- " * Tea Tree- " * Tea Tree (burning)- " * Tea Tree (burnt)- " * Tea Tree (stump)- " * Seed Pod- " * Tea Tree Sapling- " * Tuber Tree- " * Blooming Tuber Tree- " * Tall Grass- "The obstinacy of this grass requires something sharper than my hands." * Tall Grass (cut)- " * Exotic Flower- " * Aloe (planted)- " * Asparagus (planted)- " * Radish (planted)- " * Nettle Vine- " * Nettle Vine (picked)- " * Nettle Vine (withered)- " * Nettle Vine (moist)- " * Nettle Plant (held)- " * Bramble- " * Hanging Vine- " * Great Leafy Stalk- " * Lotus Plant- " * Lily Pad- " * Lawn Decoration- " * Hedge- " * Hedge (untrimmed)- " * Hedge (burning)- " * Hedge (burnt)- " * Intricate Topiary- " * Magic Flower- " * Weathered Branch- " * Weathered Shrub- " * Weathered Stick- " * Weathered Tree- " * Weathered Trunk- " Nature - Objects Base Game * Beehive- "It vibrates with activity." * Killer Bee Hive- "It vibrates with activity." * Honeycomb- "Enough to start a new hive." * Hound Mound- "Are there hounds hiding within it?" * Bones- "A beastly banquet has left a pile of skeletal remains." * Touch Stone- "Another chance to fulfill my destiny!" * Obelisk (sane, up)- "Ingenious! It must be tuning in to my beta waves!" * Obelisk (sane, down)- "I would very much like to talk with its engineer!" * Obelisk (insane, up)- "Fantastic, technology dependent on psychic attack." * Obelisk (insane, down)- "I would very much like to introduce this technology to the population back home." * Harp Statue- "Who could this be modeled after? And where is his head?" * Marble Pillar- "I would very much like to talk to the architect of that structure." * Marble- "The mineral used by the architect of those mysterious statues." * Rundown House- "What are they getting up to in there?" * Merm Head- "Strangely supple dermis for something that's deceased." * Pig Head- "It appears to be a conduit for dark forces." * Pig Torch- "It appears to be unusually compelling to those aggressive humanoid pigs." * Basalt- "Immutable. It mocks my curiosity!" * Boulder- "A collection of sedimentary rocks." * Rocks- "A collection of sedimentary rocks." * Flint- "Its sharpness can be exploited to build many rudimentary tools." * Nitre- "A magnificent mineral with endothermic properties!" * Gold Nugget- "Oddly more common here than lead or copper." * Grave- "Could potentially yield secret property. And a poltergeist." * Grave (dug)- "Defiled for the sake of knowledge." * Suspicious Dirt Pile- "I speculate that dirt pile is newly formed." * Animal Track- "Fascinating! There must be others." * Animal Track (lost its trail)- "Drat! I've lost track of my quarry." * Animal Track (found)- "A beast lurks nearby. How interesting!" * Wooden Thing- "My design is quite similar to this. Though, without those runes..." * Wooden Thing (partially assembled)- "Evidently, it requires a few more items." * Wooden Thing (locked)- "Requires a PR-76 tuned to the right frequency." * Wooden Thing (fully assembled)- "An inspired design! I must remember it for building future portals!" * Ring Thing- "Perfect! Its circumference is exactly to specifications." * Crank Thing- "A crank! And it's a perfect fit!" * Box Thing- "Ah yes! This is exactly what I need." * Metal Potato Thing- "An imperfectly constructed head of an automaton. I will put it to good use." * Worm Hole- "A fascinating creature with incredible intestines!" * Worm Hole (open)- "I'm immensely curious to discover what would happen if I jumped inside." * Worm Hole (exited)- "Fascinating. It violates all known laws of physics." * Pond- "What fish reside within?" * Skeleton- "Ah. I have seen quite a few of those in my time." * Spider Den- "It appears to be growing. Almost as if it were alive." * Spider Eggs- "A spider den in its juvenile form." * Rabbit Hole- "Based on past experience, I can deduce there are rabbits within." * Walrus Camp- "A dome shelter. Is a walrus capable of constructing that?" * Walrus Camp (empty)- "Incredible. Just a hole, no signs of a camp at all." * Sunken Boat- "What a curious parrot! I wonder if he'll speak with me." * Sunken Boat (empty)- "Evidentaly, there were a number of sailors here before me." * Flotsam- "Debris from a shipwreck. But whose ship?" Reign of Giants * Ice- "Excellent for lowering internal temperatures." * Mini Glacier- "Perhaps this world is going through a mini ice age of sorts." * Mini Glacier (melted)- "Retrograde freezing at work." * Animal Track (spring, lost trail)- "The trail has been obscured in this mire." * Burrow- "The home of a subterranean creature." * Rabbit Hole (collapsed)- "I deduce the muddy season has caused this hole to collapse." * Rundown House (burnt)- "The burnt husk of a building." * Merm Head (burnt)- "Perhaps it is the result of a sacrifice?" * Pig Head (burnt)- "Fascinating. The fire hasn't affected its components." * Hollow Stump- "Fascinating! A stump that regenerates cat-like creatures!" * Hollow Stump (empty)- "Its regenerative powers have been exhausted." * Glommer's Statue- "Something in the stone must cultivate the flower." * Glommer's Statue (mined)- "How strange! It's composed of just regular marble." * Skeleton (self)- "It would appear death is not so permanent here." * Sunken Boat (burnt)- "Theoretically, it was fuel for a fire." Shipwrecked * Crabbit Den- "I wonder how complex is their den system is." * Fishermerm's Hut- "The domicile of a marshy humanoid obsessed with fishing." * Shoal- "Preliminary observations indicate there are fish contained within." * Wobster Den- "An unusual home for a crustacean." * Coral Reef- "A colorful collection of Cnidaria." * Coral- "Ah! Marine invertebrates I can use in inventions!" * Coral Larva- "Evidently, it will grow into a coral." * Limpet Rock- "Appears to have attracted sea creatures to its surface." * Limpet Rock (picked)- "I can reasonably assume it will attract more sea creatures." * Magma Pile- "A collection of igneous rocks. Theoretically from a volcano." * Magma Pile (gold)- "An igneous rock formation fortuitously flecked with gold." * Krissure- "A chance peak into the planet's core!" * Steamer Trunk- "Whose luggage is that? And where are they now?" * Sandy Pile- "An accumulation of granular materials." * Sand- "A fine grain, more useful for construction purposes than gardening." * Sharkitten Den- "Fascinating! It can materialize adorableness out of thin air!" * Sharkitten Den (inactive)- "In theory, it's ceased to work." * Volcano- "Certainly implies there is a molten core to this world." * Dragoon Egg- "It's emitting thermal energy!" * Suspicious Bubbles- "The circumference and arrangement of those bubbles indicate that it's a whopper!" * Suspicious Bubbles (lost trail)- "The whale has eluded me!" * Suspicious Bubbles (found)- "Theoretically, there is a whale nearby." * Suspicious Bubbles (lost trail, Monsoon Season)- "No signs of whale remain in these waves." * Tar Slick- "A highly combustible source of fuel lays just beneath the waves." * Tar- "An excellent source of combustible material. But it sure does stink." * Tar Trap- "Outstanding! An enormously efficient way to defeat enemies." * Tidal Pool- "Theoretically, there are fish within." * Lava Pool- "Appears to have erupted from a creature, not the earth's core." * Mussels- "What fantastic creatures lurk in its depths?" * Mussels (with stick)- "Theoretically, bivalve molluscs will be attracted to it." * Slot Machine- "It appears to work by misinterpreting probabilities of success." * Electric Isosceles- "A stimulating device. Does it work on electrostatic energy?" * Octo Chest- "Theoretically, it contains the product of my negotiations." * Debris- "Evidently, there were others here before me." * Crate- "It requires some kind of smashing device to open." * Wildbore Head (normal and burnt)- "Curious. Evidence suggests it's linked to this planet's satellite." * Seashell (beached)- "Does that imply there are molluscs here?" * Seashell- "Collecting them appears to stave off psychic attack." * Poisonous Hole- "An alluring landmark of lurid effluvium." * Gunpowder Barrel- "A large barrel of incendiary ammunition. Presumably, it goes boom!" * X Marks the Spot- "I would very much like to talk to whoever buried that treasure." * Rawling- "Is there any non-basketball related knowledge you can bestow upon me?" * Watery Grave- "The deceased won't mind if I raid their graves." * Wreck- "Evidently, there were sailors here once. But where did they go?" * Wooden Platform Thing (all states)- "Not exactly refined, but theoretically it will still work." * Grassy Thing- "I do believe this is a crank! Made of grass?!" * Screw Thing- "It looks cobbled together. The science is sound though." * Wooden Potato Thing- "A wooden automaton head?! Extraordinary!" * Ring Thing- "It's inelegant, but it will still work." Hamlet * Stone Slab- "A collection of sedimentary rocks." * Stone Slab (flipped)- "A collection of sedimentary rocks." * Dung Pile- "Some creature has produced an excessive amount of excrement!" * Dung Ball- "Excellent! The act of rolling has picked up a motley of paraphernalia." * Thundernest- "Those birds appear to be incubating deposits of iron!" * Iron Hulk (head)- "Who built this beautiful cranium? I have many questions!" * Iron Hulk (hand)- "The metacarpus of an automaton. I must find the rest!" * Iron Hulk (ribs)- "The carapace of a beautiful automaton!" * Iron Hulk (foot)- "A leg! A beautiful mechanical leg!" * Iron Ore- "Marvelous! Iron is invaluable for manufacturing the tools I need!" * Sparkling Pool- "Evidence would suggest there's gold down there!" * Gold Dust- "Evidently, it's the preferred sustenance of those long nosed quadrupeds." * Gnat Mound- "The nest of those exceptionally annoying bugs." * Farm House- "An excellent example of agricultural architecture." * Farm House (burning)- "Excellent! I love to watch things combust." * Quarry Lodgings- "I wonder if they are up to any digging in there?" * Quarry Lodgings (burning)- "An excellent blaze! Full of thermodynamic energy!" * Secret Bandit Camp- "Evidently, I've struck it rich!" * Cave Cleft- "Based on its depth and malodorous smell, I deduce this hole houses bats." * Ruinous Entrance- "A reasonable deduction would be to assume there are artifacts within." * Mant Hill- "Similar to the many hexapod invertebrate nests I've observed. But bigger." * Crumbling Brazier- "A remarkable device which will ignite on contact with a source of fuel." * Crumbling Visage- " * Ancient Wall- "Oh, if only I could read those ruins! So much knowledge to learn!" * Fountain of Youth- "Evidence would suggest it has restorative properties." * Ominous Carving- "Intriguing. This requires further investigation." * Teetering Pillar- "A pillar of nominal size and shape." * Petrified Egg (1)- "Evidently, it's an egg shell." * Petrified Egg (2)- "The shell of an egg. I would like to know what it's made of." * Petrified Egg (3)- "The protective shell of an ovum. This requires further investigation." * Petrified Egg (4)- "Evidence would suggest that shell has been petrified." * Rusty Lamp- "A lamp of some sort. Presumably it no longer functions." * Weathered House- "I wonder if anyone dwells within that domestic structure." Nature - Caves Base Game * Plugged Sinkhole- " * Sinkhole (generic)- " * Sinkhole (open)- " * Exit to Surface (generic)- " * Exit to Surface (open)- " * Red Mushtree- " * Green Mushtree- " * Blue Mushtree- " * Light Flower- " * Light Bulb- " * Stalagmite- " * Stalagmite (pointy)- " * Spilagmite- " * Slurtle Mound- " * Splumonkey Pod- " * Fern- " * Foliage- " * Cave Banana Tree- " * Cave Banana Tree (burnt)- " Hamlet * Spooky Hole- " * Stone Plug- " * Unimportant Rock Pillar- " Nature - Ruins Base Game * Plugged Ruins Sinkhole- " * Ruins Sinkhole- "Aha! I'm certain this will lead to knowledge." * Ancient Statue- "An outstanding resource for dark fuel conduits." * Ancient Pseudoscience Station (broken)- "I must repair this machine!" * Ancient Pseudoscience Station- "It reveals an entirely new branch of science!" * Algae- "Not unlike a piece of coral." * Broken Clockworks (type 1)- "Outstanding! Look at that machinery!" * Broken Clockworks (type 2)- "The cogwheels are quite precise! All my extensive knowledge shall be put to work fixing this." * Broken Clockworks (type 3)- "I've never seen such inspired work!" * Relic- "Where has this civilization gone? I must find them!" * Relic (broken)- "I must know more about these relics! Its mysteries are preoccupying!" * Thulecite Fragments- "Discharging small packets of dark energy." * Cave Lichen- "It's truly amazing that something could grow in this environment." * Ornate Chest- "It's sending off strange electromagnetic waves." * Large Ornate Chest- "I suspect a trap, but the lure of curiosity is strong." * Nightmare Light- "Yet another ingenious use of that fascinating dark fuel." Nature - Volcano Shipwrecked * Obsidian Workbench- " * Coffee Plant- " * Coffee Plant (picked)- " * Coffee Plant (barren)- " * Coffee Plant (withered)- " * Coffee Plant (held)- " * Elephant Cactus- " * Elephant Cactus (withered)- " * Elephant Cactus Stump- " * Elephant Cactus (held)- " * Cactus Spike- " * Obsidian Boulder- " * Obsidian- " * Charcoal Boulder- " * Burnt Ash Tree- " * Dragoon Saliva- " * Woodlegs' Cage- " * Woodlegs (free)- " * Volcano Altar of Snackrifice- " * Volcano Altar of Snackrifice (active)- " * Volcano (exit)- " Nature - Ruinous Caves Hamlet * A Smashing Pot- " * Dart Trap- " * Nasty Spear Trap- " * Busted Spear Trap- " * Tempting Idol- " * Erroded Totem- " * Unimportant Pillar- " * Vines- " * Wall Brazier- " * Wishing Well- "The probabilities of this fountain working are dependant on the value of my sacrifice." * End's Well- "Fantastic! An unending deposit of dark fuel!" * Aporkalypse Calendar- "Wonderful! I wonder if I could make the world end sooner." Nature - Mant Hill Hamlet * Antcomb Home- "A pentagonal nursery for hexapod invertebrates." * Honey Chest- "Theoretically, it automatically performs the enzymatic activity required to make honey." * Lamp- "Outstanding! They appear to be using honey as a fuel!" * Mant Warrior Egg- " * Stalacmite Throne- "Theoretically, the queen would be sitting on a reserve of valuables." Nature - Palace Hamlet * Palace- "Evidence would suggest this is the domicile of some kind of royalty." * Royal Gallery Exhibit- "A glass case displaying invaluable objects behind a hefty lock." Turfs Base Game * Wooden Flooring- "Saturated with creakiness." * Carpeted Flooring- "Akin to a square wool rug." * Checkerboard Flooring- "Strange that marble would make checkered flooring." * Cobblestones- "A collection of cobblestones." * Forest Turf- "Contains many nutrients." * Grass Turf- "Relatively good sod." * Marsh Turf- "A spongy consistency." * Rocky Turf- "Not especially good for planting." * Savanna Turf- "The soil of a warm climate." * Mud Turf- "Mud seeps through everything." * Guano Turf- "Smells faintly of droppings." * Slimey Turf- "Has a high viscosity." * Fungal Turf (blue)- "It appears overrun by blight." * Fungal Turf (red)- "Has a cavelike feel to it." * Fungal Turf (green)- "Altogether marshy." * Cave Rock Turf- "Barren ground." Reign of Giants * Deciduous Turf- "Suitable for forest plants." * Sandy Turf- "It's quite sandy." Shipwrecked * Snakeskin Rug- "In theory, it's resistant to flooding." * Jungle Turf- "Fertile land." * Meadow Turf- "A verdant green." * Magma Turf- "Not very many things will grow on it." * Tidal Marsh Turf- "Quite squishy ground." * Ashy Turf- "Curious. It's mostly ash, yet it will still burn." * Volcano Turf- "Amazing! I can still see the lava underneath." Hamlet * Lawn Turf- "A finely kept lawn." * Cultivated Turf- "Cultivated land." * Flat Stone Turf- "In theory, it would be great for building a city on." * Stone Road Turf- "Ah. A nice cobblestone road." * Beard Hair Rug- "What a fantastic use for facial hair!" * Dense Turf- "Perfect for plants native to the jungle." * Rainforest Turf- "Luscious turf that should be put somewhere." * Wild Plains Turf- "A grassy patch of fertile sod." * Painted Sand Turf- "A mottled patch of terrain." * Mossy Turf- "Slightly spongy texture." Mobs - Monsters Base Game * Clockwork Knight- "A triumphant piece of combat ready cogwork." * Clockwork Bishop- "A marvel in clockwork machinery!" * Clockwork Rook- "Such admirable clockwork! I will examine it more closely when I destroy it." * Damaged Knight- "I would very much like to see its insides." * Damaged Bishop- "An exceptional piece of clockwork." * Damaged Rook- "I myself am not much of a chess player." * Charlie (the darkness monster)- "Show yourself! I've been waiting to meet you." * Charlie (attacked by)- "I've been bitten! Fascinating!" * Hound- "Akin to the canines I'm familiar with, but delightfully more contentious." * Red Hound- "How delightfully volatile!" * Blue Hound- "Curious, it appears blue gems are sometimes formed within them." * Hound's Tooth- "It is radiating thermal energy. How curious." * Spider- "I've never heard such a vocal arachnid!" * Spider Warrior- "The green appears to indicate an aggressive type." * Spider (sleeping)- "Incredible! It appears to be snoring!" * Spider Warrior (sleeping)- "I can examine it more closely this way." * Spider (dead)- "I would like to dissect that." * Spider Warrior (dead)- "They have the curious trait of rolling onto their back when they expire." * Spider Gland- "Properly processed, this could have medicinal properties." * Silk- "Of a remarkable tensile strength. It could be used as cloth." * Krampus- "He appears to be drawn to my moral ambiguity." * Krampus Sack- "Holds more supplies but weighs less than a backpack. It defies all known laws of physics!" * Merm- "A marvelous humanoid. Perhaps it has evolved from the marshy depths." * Frog- "A impressive criminal of the animal kingdom!" * Frog (sleeping)- "I can examine it more closely in its sonamolant state." * Frog (dead)- "Fantastic! It's ready for dissection." * Tentacle- "Arms from the depths! But where is the rest of the body?" * Tentacle Spike- "A ruthless weapon I should put to frequent use." * Tentacle Spots- "A stretchy consistency. Not unlike rubber." * Big Tentacle (1)- "The temptation to wake it up is almost unbearable." * Big Tentacle (2)- "The life cycle of these creatures is truly amazing!" * Big Slimy Pit- "I postulate it was made by a large tentacle." * Baby Tentacle- "Glorious! A grasping gargantuan appendage!" * Guardian Pig- "A fascinating display of aggressive behavior." * Werepig- "Amazing! This world's celestial satellite is influential on its terrestrial inhabitants!" * Ghost- "A poltergeist not affected by the dark fuel." * MacTusk- "I wish I could converse with them, but they appear hostile to strangers." * Wee MacTusk- "Did he weave that wonderful piece of tartan?" * Walrus Tusk- "Just as I suspected. It's a big tooth." * Tam o' Shanter- "Marvelously constructed to prevent psychic attack." * Mosquito- "Fascinating. Do they carry diseases like the ones I know?" * Mosquito (held)- "Its plasma sacks are quite valuable for medicinal purposes." * Mosquito Sack- "Quite convenient should I need to perform a plasma infusion on myself." * Nearby Mosquitoes- "I'll keep my blood, thank you!" * Cave Spider- "Does its eye allow it to see in the infrared? I wonder..." * Spitter- "It appears arachnids here don't spin webs from their posterior." * Batilisk- "Hmmm... Are its red glowing eyes somehow connected to its animosity?" * Meat Bulb- "Much like the anglerfish, its lure is very tempting." * Fleshy Bulb- "What an amazing amalgam of flower and flesh." * Eyeplant- "A wonderfully ravenous blossom!" * Slurper- "Truly outstanding ocular sockets!" * Slurper Pelt- "A pelt of pabulum properties!" * Dangling Depth Dweller- "Fascinating. They make gravity work for them." * Depths Worm (emerged)- "A glorious creature from the depths!" * Depths Worm (lure)- "Fascinating! Irradiating fruit!" * Depths Worm (burrowed)- "Emanating minuscule amounts of thermal energy." * Ewecus- "A harsh and phlegmatic creature." * Steel Wool- "Compositionally unique from wool I'm used to." Reign of Giants * Varg- "Curious. Does it control the hounds with hypnosis?" * Poison Birchnut Tree- "Fantastic! I wonder what has possessed it." * Birchnutter- "I'd love to chat, but it's extraordinarily angry." Shipwrecked * Crocodog- "A barking reptile?! I must examine it closer!" * Yellow Crocodog- "Its coloring suggests it's somehow contaminated." * Blue Crocodog- "What a marvelously aggressive animal!" * Floaty Boaty Knight- "Amazing! I ran into many difficulties waterproofing my automaton." * Flup (normal and in ground)- "An incredible amphibious fish! Let me take a look at you." * Eyeshot- "The fascinating eye stalk of this fish would be ideal for a blow dart." * Pirate Ghost- "A swashbuckling, seafaring spectral spectacle!" * Poison Mosquito- "I presume they carry diseases here too." * Yellow Mosquito Sack- "Theoretically, it could be used as an antivenom." * Snake- "A fantastically vile reptile." * Poison Snake- "I highly suspect that it is poisonous." * Snakeskin- "The repellant properties of this skin are inspiring!" * Sea Hound- "What a terrifically streamlined killing machine!" * Stink Ray- "An absolutely amazing animal with fatal fumes." * Swordfish- "What a magnificently cuspidated creature!" * White Whale- "How rare! I must hunt it!" * White Whale Carcass- "Wonderful! Decomposing bacteria has kept it bloated and buoyant." * Dragoon- "Fascinating! I would very much like to examine his heart." Hamlet * Ancient Spirit- "A pig of the paranormal persuasion!" * Giant Grub- "It appears to have a contentious relationship with the humanoid hexapod invertebrates." * Gnat Swarm- "Their capacity for aggravating behavior is truly astounding!" * Hanging Vine- "Kleptomaniac vegetation. How wonderful!" * Mant Warrior- "Fascinating! An infantry class of humanoid hexapod invertebrates!" * Masked Pig- "Theoretically, he's a rogue of some sort." * Swashy Hat- "Intriguing. Perhaps it is made of some kind of stealth fabric." * Bandit Stash Map- "A map to the accumulated plunder of that pig bandit." * Poison Dartfrog- "It's reasonable to conclude that this amphibian means me harm." * Poison Dartfrog (sleeping)- "A dozing dendrobatidae." * Poison Dartfrog (dead)- "Based on observations, I can reasonably deduce it is dead." * Rabid Beetle- "Evidently, it acquires facial hair when it matures." * Rabid Beetle (sleeping)- "It's respiratory structures are vibrating." * Rabid Beetle (dead)- "An occurrance of invertebrate respiratory failure." * Scorpion- "A wonderful example of a predatory arachnid! And poisonous to boot!" * Scorpion (sleeping)- "My first inclination is to poke it with a stick." * Scorpion (dead)- "Cold and lifeless." * Snaptooth Seedling- "Evidently, it's a juvenile. And particularly attracted to meat." * Snaptooth Seedling (sleeping)- "Does it dream of consuming life forms?" * Snaptooth Seedling (dead)- "Lifeless." * Snaptooth Flytrap- "I've never seen a carnivorous plant reach such an illustrious size." * Snaptooth Flytrap (sleeping)- "A shame. It's much more interesting when it's awake." * Snaptooth Flytrap (dead)- "A recently departed carnivorous plant." * Spider Monkey- "Presumably, the terrifying arachnid arms are just vestigial." * Spider Monkey (sleeping)- "I wonder if he is dreaming of decimating something." * Spider Monkey (dead)- "Fairly recently deceased." * Vampire Bat- "How fortunate! I've found a flocking predatory flying mammal to observe!" * Vampire Bat (sleeping)- "My curiosity is telling me I should poke it with a stick." * Vampire Bat (dead)- "An excellent illustration of respiratory arrest." * Pig Skin?- "Curious. It looks remarkably like a pig bottom." * Viper- "What a wonderfully vicious reptile! I would like its skin." * Weevole- "What a wonderfully persistent species of insect!" * Weevole Carapace- "Excellent! It's the exoskeleton of a hexapod invertebrate!" Mobs - Neutral Animals Base Game * Beefalo- "What compelling eyes!" * Beefalo (follower)- "It likes me! And I, it." * Beefalo (sleeping)- "Now would be the ideal time to shear it." * Beefalo (naked)- "Fascinating! Its hair is already rapidly growing back." * Beefalo (domesticated)- "Its behavior has grown more docile over time." * Beefalo (domesticated, pudgy)- "Docility has a direct relation to nourishment in these creatures." * Beefalo (domesticated, docile)- "In theory, I should be able to ride this one." * Beefalo (domesticated, ornery)- "Displaying a compelling array of aggressive behavior." * Beefalo Wool- "Radiating a musty smell." * Beefalo Horn- "Durable and convenient for carving, similar to the tusks from home." * Baby Beefalo- "The juveniles must be afflicted with some kind of alopecia areata." * Baby Beefalo (sleeping)- "They appear to be dreaming." * Bee- "I am oddly intrigued by its sadistic nature." * Killer Bee- "These bees undergo a chromatic change relative to their aggression." * Bee (held)- "Performing an absolutely captivating waggle dance." * Killer Bee (held)- "Curious. Why is it not stinging me?" * Stinger- "Its small size and sharp point will come in handy." * Pig (normal and sleeping)- "Interesting. They have acquired a rudimentary level of speech." * Pig (follower)- "Excellent. I now have a laborer I can put to work." * Pig (dead)- "A shame. They are good at menial work." * Pig Skin- "The rump of a humanoid pig with the properties of leather." * Bunnyman and Beardlord- "I much prefer their darker form." * Bunny Puff- "A 10.6 on the "Fluffiness Index"." * Koalefant- "Ah ha! I have discovered the maker of all those tracks." * Winter Koalefant- "Its coat color appears to be dependent on the season." * Pengull- "Has a considerably larger beak than I'm used to." * Rock Lobster- "A geological golem! If only it could answer my many questions." * Slurtle- "Has a frustrating trait of not wanting to be dissected." * Snurtle- "A copious amount of creatures in this environment have a diet of minerals." * Slurtle Slime- "An astounding explosive fuel produced from snail mucus!" * Broken Shell- "Perhaps they can be re-fused somehow." * Shelmet- "I calculate it's about a six on the Mohs Scale." * Snurtle Shell Armor- "Its camouflaging properties work preposterously well." * Splumonkey- "Akin to its earthly kin." Reign of Giants * Buzzard- "Its eyes are particularly piercing." * Catcoon- "A curious chimera of curious creatures." * Cat Tail- "Has more uses than the raccoon tails I'm used to." * Volt Goat- "Those horns look like insulated wire. Curious..." * Volt Goat (charged)- "Fascinating... The electrostatic discharge has infused it with rage." * Volt Goat Horn- "No wire within. How does it hold a charge?" Shipwrecked * Blue Whale- "I can safely assume that was the animal making those bubbles." * Blue Whale Carcass- "A buoyant carcass no doubt filled with blubber." * Bottlenose Ballphin- "Theoretically they can be manipulated with food." * Dorsal Fin- "Not ideal for making soup." * Jellyfish- "It seems I need some sort of fishing implement to capture it." * Jellyfish (held)- "Extraordinary! Its cranial nerves appears to be smiling!" * Water Beefalo (normal, sleeping and follower)- " * Horn- "Ah! An ivory incisor. Theoretically, I can find a use for it." * Prime Ape- " * Wildbore- "A pig humanoid creature. Evidently belongs to the hirsute variant." Hamlet * Elder Mandrake- " * Hippopotamoose- " * Hippopotamoose Antler- " * Mant- " * Mant (sleeping)- " * Mant (dead)- " * Platapine- "Incredible! It's spinning at subsonic speeds!" * Platapine (sleeping)- "Theoretically, all that spinning has tuckered him out." * Platapine (dead)- "Dead. But rigor mortis has yet to set in." * Platapine Quill- "Surprisingly hardy. Theoretically, it could be used as a tool." * Pog- " * Royal Guard- " Mobs - Passive Animals Base Game * Butterfly- "Strange that I haven't yet seen any caterpillars." * Butterfly (held)- "I must remember to be careful with its delicate wings." * Crow- "A feathered creature that looks remarkably like a crow." * Crow (held)- "I could study it better in some kind of cage." * Redbird- "In many ways similar to the ones at home. In many ways quite different." * Redbird (held)- "I wonder what those eyes have seen." * Snowbird- "There's a strange relation between birds and the proximity of seeds here." * Snowbird (held)- "If only I could see through those eyes." * Jet Feather- "Interesting! Feathers appear to have properties wholly unique from each other." * Crimson Feather- "Epidermal growth with several exploitable properties." * Azure Feather- "Only available in the cold season." * Gobbler- "Appears to have a fixation on the berries." * Eye Bone- "Quite alluring. Especially to my furry companion." * Eye Bone (Chester dead)- "It's been dormant since the death of my furry companion." * Eye Bone (ashes)- "The bone has lost its appealing characteristics." * Chester- "An animal with nine stomachs! And capable of such regurgitation." * Rabbit and Beardling- "Undergoes an incredible metamorphosis at the proximity of a psychic attack." * Rabbit and Beardling (held)- "Wringing its neck would be the fastest way to end its life." * Fireflies- "Enchantingly elusive bioluminescence." * Fireflies (held)- "An exploitable source of bioluminescence." * Mandrake (planted)- "The appearance of that root raises my curiosity." * Mandrake (follower)- "Its screech is of a remarkably annoying register." * Mandrake (dead)- "It appears to be adverse to light rays." * Mandrake (cooked)- "Smells faintly of thebaine. * Mandrake (knocked out by)- "Ugh, my head!" Reign of Giants * Glommer- "Such a complex arrangement of oculus!" * Glommer's Flower- "Its smell appears to be attracting that flying creature." * Glommer's Flower (Glommer dead)- "Evidentaly, its attractive properties cease at death." * Glommer's Flower (ashes)- "Burnt flowers produce no attractive properties." * Glommer's Wings- "How did these wings support such a bulky creature?" * Glommer's Goop- "An entirely innovative source of energy!" * Raised Dirt (underground Moleworm)- "A burrower and a borrower." * Moleworm (aboveground)- "An entirely unusual creature formed from entirely usual ones." * Moleworm (held)- "I suspect it has a very complex sense of smell." Shipwrecked * Bioluminescence- "An intriguing instance of chemoluminescence. And a tiny one at that!" * Crabbit and Beardling- " * Crabbit and Beardling (held)- " * Shifting Sands- " * Dogfish- " * Sharkitten- " * Fishbone- "The skeleton of a fish with strangely attractive properties." * Fishbone (Packim dead)- " * Fishbone (ashes)- " * Packim Baggims- "The capacity of that bird's stomach defies the laws of physics!" * Rainbow Jellyfish- "It's smile is quite chilling." * Rainbow Jellyfish (held)- "Its chromatic variations are quite pleasing to the eye." * Parrot- "A brightly colored bird, native to this region." * Parrot (held)- " * Parrot Pirate- "I suppose that bird is attracted to shiny objects. Interesting..." * Seagull- " * Seagull (in water)- "A little more hostile than the ones I'm used to." * Toucan- "How does its unusually tiny neck support such a bulbous beak." * Cormorant- " * Doydoy- " * Doydoy Nest- " * Doydoy Feather- " * Doydoy Egg- " * Hatching Doydoy Egg- " * Fried Doydoy Egg- " * Baby Doydoy- " * Baby Doydoy (held)- " * Teen Doydoy- " * Teen Doydoy (held)- " * Wobster- " * Fishermerm- " Hamlet * Banker- " * Banker (sleeping)- " * Banker (dead)- " * Beautician- " * Beautician (sleeping)- " * Beautician (dead)- " * Collector- " * Collector (sleeping)- " * Collector (dead)- " * Erudite- " * Erudite (sleeping)- " * Erudite (dead)- " * Farmer- " * Farmer (sleeping)- " * Farmer (dead)- " * Florist- " * Florist (sleeping)- " * Florist (dead)- " * Hatmaker- " * Hatmaker (sleeping)- " * Hatmaker (dead)- " * Hunter- " * Hunter (sleeping)- " * Hunter (dead)- " * Mayor Truffleston- " * Mayor Truffleston (sleeping)- " * Mayor Truffleston (dead)- " * Miner- " * Miner (sleeping)- " * Miner (dead)- " * Professor- " * Professor (sleeping)- " * Professor (dead)- " * Pig Queen- " * Pig Queen (sleeping)- " * Pig Queen (dead)- " * Shopkeep- " * Shopkeep (sleeping)- " * Shopkeep (dead)- " * Usher- " * Usher (sleeping)- " * Usher (dead)- " * Worker- " * Worker (sleeping)- " * Worker (dead)- " * Kingfisher (normal & held)- "That remarkable beak would be excellent for crushing seeds." * Kingfisher (sleeping)- "The bird appears to be in some kind of sonamolant state." * Kingfisher (dead)- "Deceased, yet rigor mortis has yet to set in." * Parrot (normal & held)- "Remarkable! Truly beautiful plumage!" * Parrot (sleeping)- "Evidence would suggest it's had a prolonged squawk." * Parrot (dead)- "It has shuffled off the mortal coil." * Pigeon (normal & held)- "Intriguing! Pigeons flock to urban centers here as well." * Pigeon (sleeping)- "Currently in a dormant state." * Pigeon (dead)- "Theoretically, it's dead." * Dung Beetle- " * Dung Beetle (without Dung Ball)- " * Dung Beetle (sleeping)- " * Dung Beetle (dead)- " * Glowfly- "The luminous oculus on this pterygota is inspiring!" * Glowfly (sleeping)- "Evidently, its bioluminescence is dormant too." * Glowfly (dead)- "Cadaverous." * Glowfly (cocoon)- "It appears to be undergoing some kind of transubstantiation." * Pangolden- " * Peagawk- " * Peagawk (hiding)- " * Peagawk (sleeping)- " * Peagawk (dead)- " * Peagawk Plume- " * Piko- "The amazing storage space of their small cheeks defies all laws of physics!" * Piko (sleeping)- "Evidently, tired from a day of scurrying. And stealing." * Piko (dead)- "Recently demised." * Orange Piko- "Smells of tea. Perhaps a consequence of its proximity to tea trees?" * Thunderbird- " * Thunder Feather- " Mobs - Tallbird family Base Game * Tallbird- " * Tallbird Nest (with egg)- " * Tallbird Nest (empty)- " * Tallbird Egg- " * Fried Tallbird Egg- " * Hatching Tallbird Egg- " * Hatching Tallbird Egg (dead, eating the egg)- " * Hatching Tallbird Egg (too hot)- " * Hatching Tallbird Egg (too cold)- " * Hatching Tallbird Egg (long time left)- " * Hatching Tallbird Egg (short time left)- " * Smallbird- " * Smallbird (hungry)- " * Smallbird (starving)- " * Smallish Tallbird- " * Smallish Tallbird (hungry)- " * Smallish Tallbird (starving, attacking)- " * Pecked by a Smallish Tallbird- " Mobs - Bosses Base Game * Treeguard- " * Treeguard (lumpy)- " * Spider Queen- " * Spiderhat- " * Deerclops- " * Deerclops Eyeball- " * Ancient Guardian- " * Guardian's Horn- " Reign of Giants * Bearger- " * Thick Fur- " * Moose/Goose- " * Moose/Goose Egg and Nest- " * Mosling- " * Down Feather- " * Dragonfly (Approaching)- "What a beautiful behemoth that creature must be!" * Dragonfly- "Evidence suggests it's wings are made of silicate." * Scales- " * Lava Spit (hot)- " * Lava Spit (cool)- " Shipwrecked * Palm Treeguard- " * Quacken- " * Quacken Tentacle- " * Chest of the Depths- " * Quacken Beak- " * Sealnado- " * Sealnado (failed attack)- " * Sealnado (seal form)- " * Turbine Blades- " * Magic Seal- " * Tiger Shark- " * Eye of the Tiger Shark- " * Shark Gills- " Hamlet * Pugalisk- "What a wonderfully calamitous creature! I need to study it more!" * Snake Bone- "The skeletal remains of a carnivorous reptile." * Petrifying Bones- "The skeletal remains of an alluring beast. I must dig them up!" * Pugalisk Skull- "The cranium has retained some of the beasts' incredible hypnotic power." sic * Queen Womant- "Fascinatingly vicious! She deserves more study." * Royal Crown- "Symbolic head wear that is respected by the porcine population." sic * Ancient Herald- "It must be one of the ancients! I must get a closer look!" * Dark Tatters- "A fragment from that magnificent apocalyptic being! Everything I could've hoped for!" * Large Iron Hulk- "A wonderful automaton of ancient technology brought back to life!" * Infused Iron- "Ferrous metal infused with a kind of ancient arcane technology." Mobs - Other Base Game * Maxwell- "Looks like a man who could answer some of my quandaries." * Pig King- "From his demeanor I can surmise he's an influential pig, keen on trade." * Wes (trapped)- "A performance artist! Who could have imprisoned him like this?" * Abigail- " Reign of Giants * Bigfoot- "It must be infatuated with the soundwaves of a particular frequency." Shipwrecked * Soggy Monkey (Wilbur)- "I should wake him before he dies of exposure. But how?" * Yaarctopus- "Intriguing! That sleepy cephalopod wishes to engage in trade!" Hamlet * Maxameleon- "I've only just arrived and already I've made a discovery." * BFB (head)- "If I'm lucky I'll be swallowed and I can glimpse its extraordinary insides!" * BFB (leg)- "The phalanges of an enormous fowl!" * BFB (tail)- "the posterior plumage of a giant fowl. How fascinating!" sic * Wilba (locked)- " Food - Meats+ Base Game * Egg- "Raw egg will unquestionably cause indigestion." * Egg (cooked)- "Mmm mmm! Palatable protein." * Meat- "A fascinating display of Voronoi patterns." * Cooked Meat- "Theoretically it won't cause stomach upset." * Jerky- "Theoretically, it's less susceptible to spoilage now." * Morsel- "A tiny bit of protein. I will need to cook it though." * Cooked Morsel- "Based on past experiments, I deduce I can eat this." * Small Jerky- "Ah, this should tide me over for a while." * Monster Meat- "Interesting, it is neither a red meat nor a white meat." * Cooked Monster Meat- "An interesting experiment. Shall I risk it?" * Monster Jerky- "Edible, but not enticing." * Leafy Meat- "I can say with certainty that consuming this will cause me distress." * Cooked Leafy Meat- "A wholly unusual chimera of meat and vegetation." * Drumstick- "Raw fowl is not something I'd like to experiment eating." * Fried Drumstick- "A protein packed appendage I can consume!" * Fish- "Remarkable! Upon its death, 'X's appear on its eyes." * Cooked Fish- "I shall endeavor to avoid the bones." * Eel- "As is, my stomach can't take it." * Cooked Eel- "Smells delicious. Perhaps I may consume it." * Koalefant Trunk- "Fascinating! Even its trunk changes color!" * Winter Koalefant Trunk- "It has an extra layer of insulation for the winter time." * Koalefant Trunk Steak- "A parboiled proboscis." * Frog Legs- "I predict my stomach will reject this foodstuff." * Cooked Frog Legs- "Oh! A rare delicacy I can enjoy!" * Batilisk Wing- "Oddly heavy for a flying appendage." * Cooked Batilisk Wing- "Shall I experiment on its edibility?" Shipwrecked * Dead Dogfish- "The only instance of ears on a fish I have ever encountered." * Dead Swordfish- "What a perfectly pernicious proboscis!" * Tropical Fish- "A beautiful fish! But I dare not consume it raw." * Dead Jellyfish- "Based on past experience, I should not consume this raw." * Cooked Jellyfish- "Ringlets of ever increasing circumference." * Dead Rainbow Jellyfish- "I'm quite convinced eating raw seafood would result in disaster." * Cooked Rainbow Jellyfish- "Wonderful! Its chromatic variations were preserved!" * Dried Jellyfish- "Of a chewy consistency. Not unlike tar." * Raw Fish- "My experiments eating raw seafood always end in disaster." * "Ballphin Free" Tuna- "What an extraordinary opening device!" * Fish Steak- "The grilling makes it easily digestible." * Fish Morsel- "Even miniscule amounts of raw fish will cause my intestines harm." * Cooked Fish Morsel- "Ah. It should be okay for me to consume it now." * Limpets- "I will refrain from eating this in its raw form." * Cooked Limpets- "Theoretically it will cause me less stomach upset in this form." * Mussel- "Consuming raw seafood never produces favorable results for me." * Cooked Mussel- "Significantly more pleasurable when consumed cooked." * Roe- "Presumably, fish will hatch from this ovum." * Cooked Roe- "The act of cooking has organized the roe into rows. Curious..." * Neon Quattro- "Quite an exotic selection of fish here. All inedible raw." * Cooked Neon Quattro- "A pleasant enough presentation." * Pierrot Fish- "I predict disastrous consequences if I eat raw fish." * Cooked Pierrot Fish- "Now where did the head go?" * Purple Grouper- "A beautiful fish. Even dead." * Cooked Purple Grouper- "Good, it still contains the bones. They're a great source of calcium!" * Shark Fin- "Structurally superior at avoiding aerodynamic drag. Also, it's good in soup." * Dead Wobster- "I do not want to experiment with eating raw seafood." * Delicious Wobster- "Its muscular cephalothorax makes for some good eatin'." * Bile-Covered Slop- "I can reasonably deduce this will end in gastrointestinal distress." * Dragoon Heart- "A first-rate source of exothermic energy." Hamlet * Poison Dartfrog Legs- "Observations lead me to conclude this will cause me harm." * Cooked Dartfrog Legs- "Relatively less detrimental than before." * Gummy Slug- "Their slimy composition will most certainly cause stomach upset." * Cooked Gummy Slug- "Lancing these with a stick makes them slightly more appetizing." Food - Fruits Base Game * Berries- "Oh no. I couldn't possibly eat these." * Roasted Berries- "In theory I can digest this mush of fruit." * Cave Banana- "A fruit that grows in a cave environment. Fascinating!" * Cooked Cave Banana- "I do hope I can digest this without consequences." * Dragon Fruit- "Quite colorful, but not good for my digestion." * Prepared Dragon Fruit- "Ah! Food I can consume!" * Durian- "Not anything I want to experiment with eating." * Extra Smelly Durian- "A consumable psychic attack!" * Pomegranate- "A rare fruit, but I'd rather not eat it raw." * Sliced Pomegranate- "Looks delicious. I do hope I can consume this." Reign of Giants * Watermelon- "Too sweet for my stomach." * Grilled Watermelon- "I am able to consume it in this form." Shipwrecked * Coconut- "It must be cloven to get to the meat." * Halved Coconut- "I cannot eat it, but I can admire its concave curve." * Roasted Coconut- "Ah! Roasted coconut. I enjoy its effects on my taste receptors." * Coffee Beans- "I will need to roast it before I can consume it without ill effect." * Roasted Coffee Beans- "Has an ephemeral effect on my adrenal gland." Food - Vegetables Base Game * Carrot- "Looks nutritious. But I cannot eat it like this." * Roasted Carrot- "My stomach should be able to process this in its current form." * Corn- "A fascinating display of Voronoi patterns." * Popcorn- "Tasty treats formed from a influx of energy." * Eggplant- "I can reliably predict this will upset my stomach." * Braised Eggplant- "Braising is scientifically proven to settle my stomach." * Pumpkin- "I predict it will make for an excellent lantern." * Hot Pumpkin- "A bit of cooked vegetable is good for the constitution." * Red Cap- "Liable to cause me intestinal distress in its current form." * Cooked Red Cap- "I can reasonably deduce this will cause me psychic harm." * Green Cap- "Raw fungus is not something my stomach can process." * Cooked Green Cap- "I deduce the cooking has made it more digestible." * Blue Cap- "This most certainly will not agree with me." * Cooked Blue Cap- "Good for the clarity of mind." * Glow Berry- "Bioluminescence or radioluminescence?" * Lichen- "It's inadvisable that I should consume this without cooking it first." Reign of Giants * Cactus Flesh- "Consuming this in its current state is inadvisable." * Cooked Cactus Flesh- "The cooking process has made it better for my constitution." * Cactus Flower- "This flower would be quite edible provided I can cook it." Shipwrecked * Seaweed- "If consumed in its current condition, it's bound to cause me intestinal distress." * Roasted Seaweed- "Previous experiments have proven it is edible in this form." * Dried Seaweed- "Devoid of its moisture, it is actually quite tasty." * Sweet Potato (planted)- "Cultivating quite nicely." * Sweet Potato- "Consuming raw potatoes is never a good idea. Even sweet ones." * Cooked Sweet Potato- "Quite a delicious snack." Hamlet * Aloe- "Theoretically, consuming this has health benefits. But it only causes me pain." * Cooked Aloe- "Presumably some of its health benefits have been retained." * Asparagus- "These fibrous shoots will undoubtedly cause me stomach upset." * Cooked Asparagus- "High in vitamin A and dietary fibre. I find it pleasing to consume." * Bean Bugs- "These would most certainly cause intestinal distress." * Cooked Bean Bugs- "Slightly more edible now." * Lotus Flower- "Theoretically, it's edible. Though I should cook it to avoid stomach problems." * Cooked Lotus Root- "A salubrious plant capable of boosting mental wellness." * Nettle- "A large leaf nettle plant native to these parts. Also it smells funny." * Radish- "All evidence suggests I will not react well to its spiciness." * Cooked Radish- "A tiny snack of cooked vegetables." * Tuber- "Given my delicate constitution, I'll refrain from eating it raw." * Fried Tuber- "Even the stems are edible when they are cooked." * Blooming Tuber- "Strange. It has the faint scent of solanine." * Fried Blooming Tuber- "Ah, the petals of the corolla are a nice touch." Food - Crock Pot Base Game * Bacon and Eggs- "Theoretically, my stomach will process this with no ill effects." * Butter Muffin- "A curative confectionary. And one I can eat!" * Dragonpie- "Theoretically, it could feed me for days!" * Fishsticks- "Fascinating! Where has the stick gone to?" * Fish Tacos- "Quite delicious concoction of fish and corn." * Fist Full of Jam- "I predict eating this will be an enjoyable experience." * Froggle Bunwich- "Ah. Some sustenance I can digest." * Fruit Medley- "A lovely concoction of consumables." * Honey Ham- "A veritable feast of meat and sweetener." * Honey Nuggets- "Tiny morsels of sweet protein. Excellent for my digestion." * Kabobs- "The stick in this meat has added to its consumability." * Mandrake Soup- "Death has not prevented that vegetable from enjoying a bath." * Meatballs- "These round spheres of meat should be digestible." * Meaty Stew- "Ah yes. This looks exquisite." * Monster Lasagna- "A pungent pasta that will no doubt do me harm." * Pierogi- "Pockets of victuals." * Powdercake- "This would give my stomach a turn. I dare not eat it." * Pumpkin Cookies- "What a delightful recipe!" * Ratatouille- "Finally a simple dish which won't cause me intestinal distress." * Stuffed Eggplant- "Erupting with nourishment." * Taffy- "Comprised mostly of honey. But I am not complaining." * Turkey Dinner- "I do hope my stomach can take it." * Unagi- "I do hope this doesn't cause stomach upset." * Waffles- "Waffles made without flour. What a wonderful place this is!" * Wet Goop- "Completely devoid of nutrition and sustenance." Reign of Giants * Flower Salad- "Edible flowers! I shall consume them with gusto!" * Guacamole- "Those underground mammal snouts make for a tasty treat!" * Ice Cream- "Happily, ice cream tastes the same here." * Melonsicle- "Has an endothermic effect on internal temperatures." * Spicy Chili- "Letting off an incredible amount of thermal energy." * Trail Mix- "Fascinating. A translucent bag just spontaneously materialized!" Shipwrecked * Banana Pop- "Quite efficient in lowering my internal temperature. Tastes good too." * Bisque- "I prefer my soup to be above my internal temperature. But it is edible." * California Roll- "Delightful! A motley of seafood wrapped up into cylinders." * Ceviche- "Curious. Where did the lime come from?" * Coffee- "Interesting. Caffeinated beverages have a heightened effect here." * Jelly-O Pop- "Strangely enough, this does not cause me stomach upset." * Lobster Bisque- "Its exoskeleton is still a marvelous shade of blue." * Lobster Dinner- "I do like watching its exoskeleton turn red." * Seafood Gumbo- "Still contains the skeletal remains of a fish." * Shark Fin Soup- "Ah. Shark fin soup. Just the thing to settle my stomach." * Surf 'n' Turf- "There is a lot of meat based protein in this concoction." * Fresh Fruit Crepes- "Buttery bounty of a berry blintz!" * Monster Tartare- "I suppose a culinary experiment is in order." * Mussel Bouillabaise- "A hearty broth of molluscs is good for the digestion." * Sweet Potato Souffle- "A hearty vegetable meal. Good for the constitution." * Caviar- "Where did I get that glass jar? Curious..." * Tropical Bouillabaisse- "A delicious concoction of water borne animals!" Hamlet * Asparagus Soup- "Ah. Who wouldn't find this shade of green immensely appetizing." * Feijoada- "A somewhat tolerable purpose for those bouncing beans." * Gummy Cake- "Its rubbery texture reminds me of the desserts of my youth!" * Hard Shell Tacos- "Who knew insect carapaces could be so tasty?!" * Iced Tea- "Evidence would suggest my tea got cold." * Nettle Rolls- "The coiled fronds of a nettle plant which serve as allergy medication." * Snake Bone Soup- "The skeletal remains should add some calcium to my diet." * Spicy Vegetable Stinger- "Ah. A daily dose of vegetables restores the mental faculties." * Steamed Ham Sandwich- "Delightfully devilish." * Tea- "A rodent based broth that tastes remarkably like tea!" Food - Other Base Game * Seeds- "I cannot eat them like this. They're better off in the ground." * Carrot Seeds- "I cannot eat them like this." * Corn Seeds- "I should plant this so it will germinate." * Dragon Fruit Seeds- "It could be planted, provided I find suitable soil." * Durian Seeds- "Theoretically, these will grow durians." * Eggplant Seeds- "These need a nutrient rich soil to grow." * Pomegranate Seeds- "Seeds to be planted for gardening." * Pumpkin Seeds- "Fantastic! I wonder what crops it will yield." * Toasted Seeds- "A nice, light digestible snack." * Honey- "Suitable for an ingredient, but raw honey actuates my stomach problems." * Butterfly Wings- "Delightful! Deceased butterfly wings have medicinal properties here." * Butter- "Butter does wonders for my stomach." * Rot- "No longer ideal for consuming." * Rotten Egg- "Smells sulfuric. Excellent!" * Phlegm- "Based on past experience, I hope I do not have to consume this." Reign of Giants * Roasted Birchnut- "Cooking this has no doubt angered those possessed trees." * Electric Milk- "Smells curiously of ozone and lactate." * Watermelon Seeds- "The seed of a watermelon." Shipwrecked * Blubber- "There is a high probability this will cause intestinal distress." * Brainy Matter- "I would like to eat it, but it would cost intestinal distress." * Sweet Potato Seeds- "Evidently, it will grow sweet potatoes." Hamlet * Clippings- "Clippings of a perennial plant which provide evidence I have performed a service." * Cooked Seed Pod- "Of a chewy consistency. Evidently, it's good for you." * Flytrap Stalk- "Theoretically edible, but undoubtedly I'll find a better use for it." * Nectar- "Requires an enzymatic processor to convert it to honey." * Magic Water- "Evidence would suggest it needs to be planted to be fully implemented." * Aloe Seeds- "Evidence would suggest these will grow aloe." * Asparagus Seeds- "Theoretically these will need to be planted to germinate." * Radish Seeds- "The embryonic form of a radish plant." Misc Items Base Game * Blueprint- "What an ingenious design!" * Gears- "Remarkably versatile cogs! They could fit some of my creations." * Ashes- "Nothing but burnt carbon." * Ashes of item- "I believe it is a burnt bone." * Red Gem- "The geometric cut to this gem appears to optimally focus exothermic energy." * Blue Gem- "Its geometrical shape concentrates endothermic energy." * Yellow Gem- "A study in proper proportion of sines of angles of incidence and refraction." * Green Gem- "Geometric optics at work." * Orange Gem- "Curious, prismatic shapes such as this never occur naturally." * Beard Hair- "Facial hair that can be used for the manufacturing of belongings." * Manure- "A remarkably massive mound of manure!" * Guano- "Those bats produce a curiously large mound of dung for such small creatures." * Melty Marbles- "Glass blown into spheres and fused together." * Fake Kazoo- "A shame it's broken. I enjoy the sound of a thin membrane vibrating in a hollow tube." * Gord's Knot- "Curious. Some force prevents me from untying it." * Gnome- "How strange. Who would need such things here?" * Tiny Rocketship- "Marvelous! I would very much like one on a bigger scale." * Frazzled Wires- "Ingenius! Color coding wires would make them easier to distinguish their composition." * Ball and Cup- "There's a trick to it. I know it!" * Hardened Rubber Bung- "I would love to know this got here." * Mismatched Buttons- "Buttons. But none fit my clothing." * Second-hand Dentures- "Has someone lost their dental work?" * Lying Robot- "A rudimentary design, lifeless and uninspiring." * Dessicated Tentacle- "Marvelous! A severed limb!" * Dwarf Star- "It's particularly good at focusing light." Reign of Giants * Webber's Skull- "Wonderful! The skull of an arachnid humanoid hybrid." * Bone Shards- "Dense and sharp! Quite optimal for weapon crafting." * Old Bell Blueprint- "Inspired! Absolutely inspired!" Shipwrecked * Venom Gland- " * Dubloons- " * Hail- " * Message in a Bottle- " * Spoiled Fish- " * Snake Oil- "Ah, I made a fortune selling such concoctions in my youth." * Harpoon- " * Trident- " * Peg Leg- " * Orange Soda- " * Voodoo Doll- " * Ukulele- " * License Plate- " * Ancient Vase- " * Brain Cloud Pill- " * Wine Bottle Candle- " * Broken AAC Device- "Ah. It needs a DR356X001." * One True Earring- " * Old Boot- " * Sextant- " * Toy Boat- " * Soaked Candle- " * Sea Worther- " * Iron Key- " * Bone Key- " * Golden Key- " * Tarnished Crown- "Did those simians steal this or does it belong to one of them?" Hamlet * Oinc- "Pig coinage of a single denomination." * Tenpiece Oinc- "The pigs appear to have set up an economy of sorts." * Centapiece Oinc- "There appears to be a truffle engraved on the face of this coin!" * Clippings- " * Lost Idol- " * Lost Totem- " * Relic Fragment- " * The Blue Sow- " * The Jeweled Truffle- " * Pherostone- " * Alloy- " * Chitin- " * Stalking Stick- " * Deed of home ownership- " * Regal Scepter- " * Royal Gallery Key- " * Key to the City- " * Statue of Queen Malfalfa- " * Post Card of the Royal Palace- " * Can of Silly String- " * Noxious Cloud- "A cloud of toxic chemicals. Intriguing!" Adventure Mode Base Game * Failed- "I've failed this time, but I will try again!" * Divining Rod (before picked up from its starting base)- " * Divining Rod- "Ha! Haha! It's my PR-76!" * Divining Rod (cold)- "I've tuned in to a low frequency signal!" * Divining Rod (warm)- "The oscillations are getting louder!" * Divining Rod (warmer)- "Something is giving off radio waves. Something close!" * Divining Rod (hot)- "Hoohooo! I'm close. I'm very close!" * Divining Rod Holder- "Is this one of mine!? It looks like one of mine!" * Divining Rod Holder (ready to unlock)- "It needs a key. Presumably something that runs on dark energy." * Divining Rod Holder (unlocked)- "Eureka! My destiny awaits!" * Maxwell's Door- "An inspired design! I must talk with the inventor!" * Maxwell's Phonograph- "Ah, the Gramophone ML-77. I know it well." * Maxwell's Light- "A light source that sensitive to motion! Revolutionary!" * Maxwell Statue- "I would very much like to talk to him." * Maxwell's Tooth Trap- " * Maxwell's Tooth Trap (went off)- " * Sick Worm Hole- " * Nightmare Lock- "Interesting. Previous ones weren't so inundated with darkness." * Nightmare Throne- "I've found it! The portal that can link worlds! The throne of ultimate power!!" * Male Character on Nightmare Throne- "I do so wish I could supplant him." * Female Character on Nightmare Throne- "I must discover a way to transfer our positions." * Other Character on Nightmare Throne- "Is that...? But it couldn't be!" Announcements Base Game * Generic- "Impossible!" * Freedom- "Liberty!" * Freezing- "Brr... It must be below freezing." * Battlecry- "You'll rue the day!" * Battlecry (prey)- "Your attempts at escape will be futile!" * Battlecry (Pig)- "I wish to engage in combat!" * Battlecry (Spider)- "Let us preoccupy ourselves with battle!" * Battlecry (Spider Warrior)- "Take that, you accursed arachnid assailant!" * Leaving combat- "I've better ways to spend my time." * Leaving combat (prey)- "I'll find easier prey." * Leaving combat (Pig)- "Not worth the effort." * Leaving combat (Spider)- "I've frightened it away!" * Leaving combat (Spider Warrior)- "I've no desire to pursue it." * Activated a Bee Mine- "Those sadistic bees are lingering!" * Dusk- "A conspicuously rapid sunset! Time must flow strangely here." * Entering darkness- "Darkness. I can hear the creature lurking." * Entering light- "Ah, light! Fantastic." * Doing things in the dark- " * Failed to do something- " * Failed to craft something- " * Failed to give something- " * Trying to sleep during the day- " * Trying to sleep during day in a cave- " * Trying to sleep when too hungry- " * Trying to sleep near monsters- " * Trying to give item to a busy mob- " * Trying to give item to a dead mob- " * Trying to give item to a sleeping mob- " * Not enough fertilizer- "The plants here are in serious need of nutrients." * Hounds are coming- "Hounds! Coming to eat me, no doubt." * Depths Worms are coming- " * Deerclops is coming- " * Inventory full- "I should drop an item I am unlikely to use soon." * Can't rummage (generic)- " * Can't store (generic/full)- "There's a surfeit of supplies packed into there already." * Can't store (invalid item)- " * Can't cook (generic)- " * Can't cook (too far)- " * Can't shave (generic)- " * Can't shave (nothing left)- " * Can't shave (beefalo awake)- " * Can't write on sign (generic)- " * Beefalo in combat, unable to mount- " * Beefalo in combat, unable to saddle- " * Unable to build structure (mounted)- " * Eating- "Delicious. Simply delicious!" * Eating (stale food)- "Ugh. Definitely not good for the constitution." * Eating (spoiled food)- "That experiment was a failure." * Eating (painful food)- "Oooh... not certain I should have eaten that." * Eating (raw food)- ** "Ugh. Too unrefined for my intestines." ** "Oooh... an assault on my alimentary canal." ** "Gah! My abdominal region is in distress." * Hungry- "I'm so hungry my cognitive abilities are failing!" * Triggered trap- " * Torch out-"My torch spontaneously incombusted!" * Pricked- " * Object broken, fixable- " * Earthquake (Caves) - "Seismic Activity! And I left my instruments at home." Reign of Giants * Lightning miss- "I narrowly missed a spontaneous electrostatic discharge!" * Overheating- "My plasma will boil if I don't escape this heat." * Tree Shelter- "Weather shielding! How fortuitous." * Wetness (low)- "Quite a bit of precipitation we're seeing!" * Wetness (medium)- "I should get in out of this weather." * Wetness (high)- " * Wetness (highest)- " * Dropping tool while wet- " * Smoldering Item- " * Burnt- " * Giant arrival- " * Trying to sleep on fire- " Shipwrecked * Volcano eruption- "Volcanic eruption! Perfect chance to study the lava here." * Sea Hounds are coming- "Undersea predators are lurking. I'm convinced of it." * Crocodogs are coming- " * Sealnado is coming- " * Map border approaching- "Blasted fog! I want to know what's beyond my map." * Entering map border- "I've been turned around somehow." * Exiting map border- "What unseen forces are at work here?!" * Riding wave- "Woo hoo! Wave mechanics!" * Boat losing durability- "I'll need to repair this boat promptly. * Boat leak- " * Boat sinking- "After all of my triumphs, I have met defeat!" * Trawl Net full- " * Crabbit escape- " * Wrong world- " Hamlet * Can't buy item (generic)- "I'm familiar with the unattainable." * Can't buy item (not enough money)- "Goods do not come cheap here." * Cannot enter building (locked)- "I'll have to discover a way to open it." * Cannot read Deed of home ownership (wrong area)- " * Coughing- "HACK! HACK! HACK!" * Digging in Dung Pile- ** "What's that?" ** "Oh! That's interesting!" ** "I found something!" * Fog coming- * Hitting Pugalisk in armored section- ** " ** " ** " * Putting on Living Artifact- "EUREKA!" * Sneezing- "aH-CHOOOOOOOOOO!" * Vampire Bats are coming- "Bats! I recognize the silhouette." Exclusive to PS4 * Accomplishment- "A game of some sort. Fascinating!" * Accomplishment completed- "Not quite the thrill I was anticipating." Unimplemented * Maxwell's Head- "A beheaded behemoth or an optical illusion?" * Deadly Feast- "I will leave this one alone." * Skull Chest- "Theoretically, it will protect my possessions from raiding parties." * Golden Pitchfork- "The malleability of gold is different here than at home." * Boat- "Theoretically, it was seaworthy at some point." * Home- "It appears to be a cozy domicile." * Sunk Boat- "I wonder who owns that?" * Lava Pit- "I deduce this is just an outer mantle crust." * Lava Pit (normal)- "Strange, convection normally would make the heat unbearable at this proximity." * Lava Pit (low)- "Its thermal energy output has gone down considerably." * Lava Pit (out)- "Barely releasing any thermal energy." * Maxwell's Mosquito Trap- "Inspired brutality!" * Maxwell's Mosquito Trap (went off)- "I'll keep my blood, thank you!" * Tree Clump- "Are those trees conspiring against me?" * Pig Tent- "Based on the smell, I deduce this will be unpleasant." * Unimplemented- "Fascinating! Simply fascinating!" * DEVTOOL- "Ah! Something new!" * DEVTOOL_NODEV- "Fascinating! But I can't use it." * HOUNDFIRE- "The dog days seem particularly feverish around here." * Poison Frog- "A quick study of its colorful markings reveals it means to do me harm." * Peacock- "Its vibrant feathers are a distraction to allow for more effective pilfering." * Mr. Skittish- "One of those captivating shadow creatures! I must get closer!" * Swimming Horror- "A creature made of the dark fuel! I must get closer!" * Beach Turf- "Granular grain. Not good for planting." * Wardrobe (unable to change, generic)- "I'd rather not burden myself with changing my vestments right now." * Wardrobe (unable to change, on fire)- "Currently undergoing combustion. Changing would be inadvisable." * Malfunctioning Novelty Ride- "A teleportation device! Oh why doesn't it work?!" * Sailor's Ghost- "Amazing! It's sporting spectral headwear and facial hair!" * COFFEEBOT- "An exhilarating design. I would love to see it at work!" * WOODLEGSSAIL- "Piratical in origin. Are there pirates here?" * BIGFISHINGROD- "Presumably this catches bigger fish." * SNAKE_FIRE- "Fascinating! A serpent with exothermic composition." * PIKE_SKULL- "Interesting! Very interesting indeed!" * Baby Water Beefalo- "I deduce it is a juvenile." * CIRCLINGSEAGULL- "I have deduced that it's looking for food." * RAINBOWJELLYJERKY- "The drying process has taken away its color. Curious..." * BALLPHINPOD- "A rudimentary water borne society. But a friendly one." * FIRERAIN- "Impressively unusual precipitation." * FIRERAINSHADOW- "I can reasonably predict destruction is imminent." * TIGERSHARKSHADOW- "What magnificent mystery could be hiding down there?" * Peagawk Hat- "Will I be able to see out of the eyes?" * Chicken- "How could such an hilariously inept creature continue to thrive?" * Chicken (sleeping)- "Dormant." * Chicken (dead)- "Cadaverous." * Peep Hen- "Quite extreme dimorphism within this species." * Peep Hen (sleeping)- "Curious, does it ever dream of flying?" * Peep Hen (dead)- "Expired." * Snapdragon- "Such a wonderfully homicidal plant! I should get closer." * Snapdragon (sleeping)- "I'm tempted to poke it with a stick." * Snapdragon (dead)- "Rigor mortis has yet to set in." * Zeb- "Is it black with white stripes or white with black stripes?" * Zeb (sleeping)- "That seems like a much more comfortable position for it." * Zeb (dead)- "Evidence would suggest it's now extinct." * ANTQUEEN_CHAMBERS- "Evidence would suggest it's a room of some importance." * PEAGAWKFEATHER_PRISM- "A refraction of ocular plumage." Removed * Piratihatitator- "The schematics in this machine could revolutionize the world!" Trivia * His quote for Grass Armor ("Approximately a 1 on the Mohs Scale.") and the Shelmet ("I calculate it's about a six on the Mohs Scale.") are referring to the Mohs scale of mineral hardness.